Presque Roméo et Juliette
by Aeshma-nya
Summary: Motonari arrive dans le lycée Sengoku. Il y fera la rencontre d'élèves plus problématiques les uns que les autres et de professeurs totalement déjantés. Motochika/Motonari et plein d'autres couples...
1. Un nouvel élève

Presque Roméo et Juliette

_Fanfiction_ : Sengoku Basara, school, M

_Couples_ : Motochika/Mori Hirotsuna/Haruhisa Kanbe/Yoritsuna Date/Yukimura Hattori/Fûma; Ieyasu/Mitsunari; Kojurô/Sasuke Toshiie/Matsu Nobunaga/Tenkai Nagamasa/Oichi Muneshige/Sôrin Takeda/Uesugi Hideyoshi/Hanbei

_Note _: Merci de lire ma fanfiction, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs ! Il y a beaucoup de couples certes, mais deux d'entre eux n'apparaîtront pas en lemon (les hétéros). J'espère que vous apprécierez lire cette première histoire que je publie. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

**Un nouvel élève**

Dans le lycée Sengoku, un jeune de 17ans venait d'entrer dans une salle remplie d'élèves. Il se présenta en tant que Motonari Mori et alla s'asseoir à une place désignée par le professeur. Il se posa à côté d'un certain Yoshitsugu Ôtani, un adolescent mystérieux qui regarda le nouveau en souriant. Motonari examina les élèves et s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux, les cheveux gris descendants sur le nez et les yeux perçants qui fixaient Yoshitsugu. Soudain, un élève entra dans la salle en baillant et s'approcha d'une table d'un pas lourd significatif de fatigue, dans son cas, de flegme. Une veine se dessina sur le front de Shingen Takeda, le professeur.

-Chôsokabe-kun, commença-t-il. Pourriez-vous avoir au moins l'obligeance de dire bonjour et de vous excuser lorsque vous arrivez en retard ?

L'élève continua sa route sans écouter. Shingen saisit une craie et prit de l'élan. Il la balança dans la tête de Motochika Chôsokabe qui se retourna en grognant. Après avoir fait un bruit exaspérant, il alla s'asseoir auprès de ses deux amis, Ieyasu Tokugawa et Masamune Date, au fond de la classe.

Motonari le regarda avant de sortir ses affaires. Le retardataire remarqua le nouveau et se tourna vers Masamune.

-C'est qui, lui ?

-Mori Motonari, un nouveau.

Motochika fit un sourire plus que suspect avant de poser sa tête sur sa table. Pendant l'heure, le professeur hurlait sur les trois garçons du fond et se perdait dans ses pensées de temps en temps. La sonnerie retentit, laissant place à une heure d'étude. Motochika interpela Motonari.

-Oï, Motonari-kun. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, Chôsokabe. Et je ne vois pas ce sue je ferais avec un être tel que toi.

Sur ces mots, le nouveau partit seul vers la cour extérieure. Il s'installa contre un arbre et ferma les yeux. Il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui, ouvrit les yeux et vit un lycéen coiffé d'une chevelure brune.

-Excuse-moi, Mori-kun, commença-t-il.

-…

-Je suis le président du conseil des élèves, Anegakôji Yoritsuna. J'ai remarqué que tu avais oublié une signature sur ton dossier d'inscription. Tu peux venir finaliser ça, s'il te plaît ?

Motonari regarda l'élève et se leva afin de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle du conseil avant de croiser le groupe de Motochika. Yoritsuna rougit brusquement en apercevant l'un des membres. Le groupe s'approcha des deux lycéens et le président se recula face à leur venue.

-Yo, Motonari-kun, intercepta Motochika.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Chôsokabe.

Le groupe commença à partir quand l'un d'eux se retourna vers Yoritsuna.

-Salut président Yoritsuna.

Il sourit avant de repartir. Le président rougit de plus bel et invita Motonari à entrer dans la salle. Plusieurs élèves étaient présents, l'un d'eux s'approcha du nouveau et de Yoritsuna.

-Bienvenue, Mori-kun, je suis Haruhisa, vice-président.

-…

-Eh bien, Yoritsuna, qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Hein, s'écria ce dernier.

-Tu es tout rouge… T'as encore croisé Kanbe ?

Yoritsuna hocha de la tête et partit chercher le dossier.

-Kanbe Kuroda est une racaille qui traîne avec Chôsokabe et son groupe, expliqua le vice-président à Motonari. Cet idiot de président s'en est entiché en début d'année.

Motonari regarda Yoritsuna du coin de l'œil avant de lâcher.

-Pathétique.

-Ce qui me choque le plus, c'est que Kanbe est un ado d'une toute autre catégorie que Yoritsuna, continua Haruhisa.

-Haruhisa, pourrais-tu ne pas raconter ceci à un nouveau, s'il te plaît, demanda le président.

Motonari signa le dossier et partit de la salle. Il vit le lycéen aux cheveux gris et yeux perçants assit dans le couloir. Il le regarda discrètement avant de voir son voisin de classe, Yoshitsugu Ôtani, s'approcher de lui. Le nouveau entendit la discussion qui n'avait rien d'intéressant pour lui, à part qu'il connaissait maintenant le nom de l'argenté : Ishida Mitsunari. Motonari partit faire le tour du lycée pour poser ses repères avant de croiser deux lycéens, Fûma Kotarô et Hanzô Hattori, qui étaient suivis par des filles dont Tsuruhime. Le nouveau regarda les deux groupes passer et se retourna avant de se cogner contre un autre lycéen.

-… Chôsokabe ?

-Oh, désolé, Motonari-kun.

Celui-ci regarda le plus grand, exaspéré.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.

Motochika rit bizarrement avant de se mettre à la hauteur de Motonari.

-Tu veux que je te fasse visiter le lycée ?

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Le nouveau contourna l'argenté et commençait à repartir quand Motochika le plaqua contre le mur.

-Ne me touche pas, Chôsokabe !

L'agresseur mit un de ses bras sur le cou de Motonari sans l'étrangler et avança sa tête vers son oreille.

-Tu sais que tu es très mignon comme nouveau ?

L'agressé de broncha même pas face à cette remarque et tenta de se libérer.

-Lâche-moi.

-J'aimerais juste savoir. Quand tu dis un être comme moi, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

-…

-Répond-moi.

Motonari tourna la tête et Motochika fit glisser la main, qui était dans sa poche, sur le torse de sa victime qui réagit à cet acte.

-A ta place, je parlerais. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour arriver à mes fins.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Ah non ?

Chôsokabe posa sa main au niveau de l'entrejambe de Môri.

-Tu es sûr ?

-…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Motochika et l'agressé s'énerva.

-Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-il en le poussant de toutes ses forces.

Chôsokabe perdit son rictus et rouspéta.

-T'es chiant ! On dirait une vierge effarouchée.

Motonari rougit face à cette remarque et cela n'échappa pas au plus grand.

-Non… Tu es pu… ?

-La ferme.

Motochika reprit son air sadique.

-C'est une encore meilleure raison pour m'occuper de toi.

-Chôsokabe-kun, appela une voix.

-Mogami-sensei ?

Mogami Yoshiaki était le professeur de maths et également l'oncle de Masamune Date.

-Veux-tu bien cesser d'embêter cette jeune recrue, je te prie ?

Le professeur dévisagea Motonari et prit Motochika par l'épaule pour lui parler discrètement. Des étoiles se formèrent dans ses yeux.

-Attends au moins de pouvoir le ramener chez toi.

-Mogami ?

Celui-ci lui fit un signe du pouce, montrant son approbation. Ils se retournèrent et virent que l'intéressé avait disparu.

Voilà ! Premier chapitre fini. J'espère qu'il vous a mit l'eau à la bouche, même s'il ne décrit pas du tout ce qui va se passer dans cette fiction. Bien sûr, je pense que vous aurez deviné que le couple Motochika/Môri ne va pas se former tout de suite ! C'est tout de même mon couple clef !


	2. Le club de théâtre

Nous voilà au chapitre 2. Encore merci pour la lecture de ma fanfiction !

**Le club de théâtre**

Motonari se glissa dans le couloir suivant et arriva devant une salle isolée.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est la salle de théâtre.

Môri se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

-Utsunomiya Hirotsuna, je suis l'un des seuls membres du club. Ça t'intéresse ?

-…

-Connaissant Mogami-sensei, il va bientôt faire quelque chose d'insensé pour sauver le club.

-Mogami ?

-Un professeur de maths et de théâtre. Il a une vieille moustache. Tout le monde raconte que c'est l'oncle de Date-kun. Tu as sûrement dû le croiser depuis le début de l'année.

-Je viens d'arriver.

Hirotsuna regarda Motonari et eu un hoquet de surprise. Il attrapa le menton du plus petit et le leva.

-Ne me touche pas.

L'interpelé lâcha prise.

-Ah, excuse-moi, c'est juste que les marques sur ton cou m'ont intriguées. Tu t'es fait aborder par Chôsokabe ?

-…

-C'est pas clair ? Eh bien, quand il étrangle quelqu'un, quand il se bat, il y a toujours la marque de son épingle à nourrice, accrochée à sa manche, qui apparaît sur le cou. Et tu l'as.

-…

-Connaissant ses goûts, il ne voulait pas se battre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Motonari fit une grimace de stupeur.

-C'est une manie dans ce lycée d'être gay ?

-Ben…

Un blanc se créa dans le couloir.

-Enfin, tu veux rejoindre le club, demanda Hirotsuna.

-Non.

Pendant que Motonari et Hirotsuna essayaient de discuter, Mogami était retourné dans la salle des professeurs et avait sorti une feuille pour y inscrire une liste. Quand il l'eu finie, il alla l'afficher devant le bureau de la CPE, Oichi Oda, et lui demanda d'appeler les élèves inscrits sur le papier afin qu'ils aillent devant la salle de théâtre. Motonari fut appelé et resta donc devant la pièce isolée avec Hirotsuna tandis que tous les autres élèves convoqués arrivaient.

-Tiens, Mori-kun. Tu as aussi été appelé, demanda Yoritsuna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ?

-Va savoir.

Motonari regarda les élèves et sursauta à la vue de l'un d'eux.

-Chôsokabe…

-Yo, Motonari.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.

Motochika s'approcha du plus petit.

-Tu as été appelé aussi ?

-…

Yoshiaki arriva et fit entrer les élèves dans la salle de théâtre.

-Oï, Mogami, l'interpela Motochika.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Sois patient Chôsokabe.

La salle était grande et bien équipée. Il n'y avait pas de bureaux mais cela laissait sûrement l'espace nécessaire pour pratiquer ce genre d'exercice. Le professeur dit aux élèves de s'asseoir par terre et se mit debout devant eux.

-Mes petits théâtreux, approchez, dit-il.

Hirotsuna, Yukimura Sanada, Sasuke Sarutobi, Hideaki Kobayakawa, Keiji Maeda, Kanetsugu Naoe, Magoichi Saica et Yoshishige Satake se levèrent et se mirent derrière Yoshiaki. Celui-ci reprit la parole.

-Voici mes huit petits habitués.

Il se tourna vers eux.

-S'il vous plaît, veuillez souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux membres du club.

Un silence s'installa suivi de plusieurs hurlements. En quelques secondes, il était passé de huit membres à vingt-quatre… Un élève, Kanbe, se leva et commença à partir.

-Kanetsugu, interpela le professeur.

-Oui, sensei ?

-Va me chercher cet élève qui veut sécher mon cours s'il te plaît.

-Oui, sensei.

Naoe partit en courant. Quelques instants plus tard, il revient en se plaignant du déserteur.

-Il n'a pas voulu revenir, déclara-t-il.

Yoshiaki fronça les sourcils.

-Bon, je vais aller le chercher moi-même.

-Laissez Yoritsuna y aller, proposa Haruhisa.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'élève qui venait d'être désigné.

-Mmh ? Tu es le président du conseil des élèves ! Tu dois avoir l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses. Je te laisse t'en charger.

Sur ces mot, Yoritsuna se leva, envoya un éclair des yeux à son vice et partit en marchant. On voyait nettement que ses jambes tremblaient et que son visage était rouge. Il rejoint Kanbe sous les escaliers où il adorait se cacher.

-Kanbe ?

Le président s'approcha de l'élève.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Yoritsuna ?

-Je viens te chercher, quelle question.

-J'irai pas.

-Mais…

-Ce prof ne nous a même pas demandé notre avis avant de nous inscrire, ça t'énerve pas toi ?

Yoritsuna se mit en face de Kanbe.

-Dégage, je t'ai dit que je viendrai pas.

-Ça ne m'a pas énervé parce que s'il a inscrit tous ces noms, c'est qu'il a besoin de nous.

Kanbe détourna les yeux et fixa un point par terre.

-Essaie au moins aujourd'hui. Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu demanderas à être désinscrit.

L'élève ne répondit pas et regardait toujours le sol.

-Kanbe ?

-…

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Il ne bougea pas.

-Bon tu viens ?

-…

Yoritsuna s'énerva.

-Ca suffit tes caprices, Kanbe !

-Tu me soûles !

-Si tu veux m'insulter, regarde-moi !

Kuroda se leva violemment, attrapa les cheveux du président, lui tira la tête en arrière et l'embrassa brusquement.

-Kan…

Le baiser dura une bonne vingtaine de secondes avant que Yoritsuna ne pousse brutalement son agresseur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je t'avais dit de dégager.

Le président rougit et s'essuya les lèvres maladroitement.

-Parce que tu fais ça à tous ceux qui t'ennuient ?

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Kanbe.

-Bien sûr que non.

Yoritsuna se plaqua contre le mur et, après avoir dévisagé son agresseur, il s'enfuit et rejoint la salle de théâtre.

-Alors, demanda Yoshiaki.

-Il viendra pas.

Le président s'installa à côté de Haruhisa.

-T'es tout rouge, lui fit-il remarquer.

Le professeur abandonna Kanbe et calma les autres élèves qui continuaient de se révolter, parmi eux, Motochika.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kuroda s'approchait de la salle qu'il redoutait tant et entendit Motonari crier.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Il entra lentement pour voir ce qu'il se passait et découvrit tous les élèves déguisés en robe entourant Motonari, toujours en uniforme. Yoritsuna rougit à la vue de l'intrus.

-Il se passe quoi ici ?

Un blanc se créa dans la salle.

-Pourquoi tout le monde est habillé en fille ?

-On doit décider qui sera le personnage principal féminin, répondit Mogami.

-Mais pourquoi les mecs aussi ?

Un sourire se forma sur le visage du professeur. Il tendit une robe à Kanbe et lui demanda d'aller se changer.

-Pas question.

-Ce n'en est pas une.

Il finit par se changer après beaucoup de lutte.

-Bien, déclara Mogami. Tout le monde est habillé?

-Non sensei, dit Motochika. Motonari s'est enfermé dans la réserve pour y échapper.

La porte s'ouvrit très finement.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Chôsokabe.

Il referma la porte brusquement. Motchika s'approcha de la salle avec un rictus.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, Mogami-sensei.

Il entra sans difficulté dans la réserve et referma derrière lui.

-Dégage, Chôsokabe.

-Allons, Motonari, il faut jouer le jeu.

-Je refuse !

Motochika chercha dans les vêtements afin de trouver un habit qui conviendrait au plus petit.

-Pas la peine de chercher, je ne mettrais pas d'habit de fille.

Il sortit une jolie robe verte à froufrous.

-Tiens.

-N'y pense pas.

-Met-la ou c'est moi qui te la met..

Motonari joua au plus têtu.

-Très bien, comme tu veux.

Motochika plaqua Mori au sol.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Allons, allons, ce n'est qu'une robe.

Il enleva le haut de Motonari qui rougit au contact de ses mains froides.

-Tu as un superbe corps.

-Arrête ça, Chôsokabe.

-Je te fais rien…

Il finit par lui enlever son pantalon, se releva et tendit la robe au râleur.

-T'as plus vraiment le choix maintenant.

Les autres élèves n'entendirent plus de bruit dans ce qui aurait pu paraître comme une salle de torture. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un Motochika qui avançait avec un air satisfait. Motonari fut enfin découvert. Un silence s'installa suivit de grands éclats de rires.

-De quoi riez-vous, cria Mori.

Hattori, un des deux seuls élèves qui étaient resté sérieux, vint à sa rencontre.

-Cette tenue te va très bien.

-Que… C'est pour ça qu'ils rigolent ?

De la haine se faisait entendre dans la voix du châtain. Un clapage de main fit arrêter les rires.

-Bien, jeunes gens, veuillez vous asseoir, ordonna Mogami.

Ils reprirent tous leur place du moment où ils étaient arrivés et Mogami reprit la parole.

-Je vais maintenant vous demander de venir à ma place et de vous présenter. Hirotsuna, pourrais-tu commencer pour leur montrer l'exemple, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui.

Hirotsuna se leva, prit la place du professeur qui était parti s'asseoir.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Utsunomiya Hirotsuna, je fais du théâtre depuis le début de l'année.

Il retourna s'asseoir et remarqua tous les regards posés sur lui. Dans cette tenue, il n'était vraiment pas crédible…

-Au suivant, indiqua Mogami.

Le vice-président se leva et se plaça devant les autres élèves. Il était vêtu d'une robe rose qu'il portait assez mal.

-Je m'appelle Amago Haruhisa, je suis le vice-président du conseil des élèves. Je vais laisser ma place à mon cher ami Yoritsuna.

Ils échangèrent leur emplacement en s'envoyant des éclairs.

-Je m'appelle Anegakôji Yoritsuna. Je suis le président du conseil des élèves.

Yoritsuna ne lâcha pas Kanbe des yeux de sa présentation et celui-ci le remarqua. Il retourna s'asseoir et laissa place à un autre élève. Vint enfin le tour de Motonari de se lever.

-Mori Motonari.

Il commençait à retourner s'asseoir quand Mogami l'interpela.

-Mori-kun, ça ne va pas, dis-nous autre chose.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom.

Une veine se dessina sur le front du professeur qui se tourna vers l'un de ses élèves. Motochika souriait sadiquement en sachant que ce message lui était destiné. Mogami se remit à sa place, debout.

-Bon, on va procéder à un vote. Qui aura le rôle principal féminin ?

Des papiers furent distribués avec des stylos. Une fois l'urne remplie, Mogami la reprit. Il l'ouvrit et commença à la vider. Pour garder le suspence, il ne dit pas les votes donnés.

-…Avec l'unanimité des voies, Mori Motonari aura le rôle féminin.

Un grand silence apparut.

-Toutes, demanda Magoichi.

-Sans exception.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la place de Motonari et virent qu'il avait disparu. Un bruit de claquement de porte se fit entendre.

-La réserve, demanda Motochika. J'y vais.

Il s'approcha de la pièce et entendit des bruits de vêtements.

-Motonari ?

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'en vais.

Après avoir mis son pantalon, Motonari s'approcha de la porte avant de se faire stopper par Motochika.

-Tu crois aller où dans cette tenue ?

-Je t'ai dit que je m'en allais.

Le plus petit fut poussé contre le mur.

-Torse nu ?

-Et alors ?

Motochika posa une main sur le torse de Mori.

-Tu crois que je vais les laisser mater ton corps ? Il m'appartient.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Il posa ses lèvres sur le corps nu de Motonari et le suça brusquement.

-Que… Ne me touche pas !

Il décolla ses lèvres et un rictus se forma sur son visage.

-Qui sortirait de cette pièce sapé comme ça avec un suçon sur le torse ? Et puis tu sais combien il y a d'homos dans la salle d'à côté ?

-Moins un, tu es là.

-Exact.

Motochika plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Motonari. Il força le passage pour aller mordiller sa langue. Au même moment, Ieyasu entra dans la pièce.

-Oï, Motochika, qu'est-ce que vous fou…

Mori mordit son agresseur et le poussa afin de se libérer de l'emprise. Il sortit de la pièce, le visage rouge. Yoritsuna s'aperçut de l'état de gêne du nouvel élève et se leva brusquement.

-Mori-kun ?

Tout le monde remarqua la marque sur son torse et ils commencèrent à parler entre eux.

-Eh bien, Motonari, ricana Motochika. Tu as oublié de te rhabiller.

Le nouveau mit rapidement sa chemise et commença à partir.

-Mori-kun, l'intercepta Mogami. Où crois-tu aller ?

-Je m'en vais.

-Ton rôle ne te convient pas ?

-…

Magoichi ferma la porte.

-Désolée, mais tu as été gagnant du vote. Assume.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à participer.

-Personne ne l'a voulu.

Motonari lança un regard froid à la fille qui lui faisait face et retourna s'asseoir.

-Bien, lança Mogami satisfait. Vu que Mori-kun est d'accord, on va voir quelle pièce nous fais faisons.

Le professeur commença à faire semblant de réfléchir avant de montrer un grand sourire.

-Presque Roméo et Juliette.

Un silence se fit entendre dans la pièce.

-« Presque », demanda Yoritsuna.

-Oui, parce que si on le refait comme la vraie pièce, c'est chiant… Je vous demanderais donc d'acheter la pièce et de la lire pour… Disons la semaine prochaine.

Il n'y eu pas de protestation cette fois-ci. Etrange.

-Vous pourrez le faire ?

-Evidemment, affirma Date.

Cette seule réponse réussit à motiver la salle. La sonnerie retentie et tout le monde partit dans leur salle respective après s'être changé.

Deuxième chapitre fini ! Merci encore de lire ma fanfiction et j'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	3. Distribution des rôles

Voilà mon troisième chapitre pour mes lecteurs! Je rappelle que le chapitre deux s'est fini sur un commentaire de Date qui a motivé les foules et maintenant, place aux rôles!

**Distribution des rôles**

La semaine suivante, pendant l'heure de théâtre, comme promis, tout le monde avait lu la pièce.

-Bien, commença Mogami. On va attribuer les rôles si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Il demanda à tout ses élèves de s'asseoir en cercle et s'y installa également.

-Comme vous le savez déjà, Juliette est notre cher Mori Motonari-kun. J'aimerai que l'on désigne un Roméo.

Haruhisa leva la main et fut interrogé.

-Je verrais bien Yoritsuna dans ce rôle.

-Quoi, surgit ce dernier.

-Yoritsuna donc, dit Mogami en écrivant sur une feuille.

-Attendez monsieur! Je ne suis pas d'accord!

Magoichi riposta.

-T'as pas le choix, comme Mori.

Le nouveau Roméo prit un air boudeur avant de regarder dans la direction de Kanbe. Celui-ci avait un petit rictus moqueur envers lui.

-Bon, continua Mogami. Pour Lady Montaigu.

-Haruhisa, cria Yoritsuna.

Une guerre se déclara entre les deux élèves tandis que le professeur notait toujours sur sa feuille.

-Montaigu, maintenant.

-Hirotsuna, continua Yoritsuna.

Haruhisa rougit brusquement en se tournant vers son président. Celui-ci connaissait parfaitement les sentiments qu'éprouvait son ami pour le comédien et Hirotsuna n'était pas insensible à son charme non plus.

-Benvolio, suivait Mogami.

-Kanbe, annonça Haruhisa. C'est un ami de Roméo n'est-ce pas?

-C'est bien ça.

Ce fut au tour de Yoritsuna de rougir. Il cacha son visage de ses jambes en envoyant des éclairs à son ami.

-Oï, Mogami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Motochika?

-C'est normal que ce soit ces deux là qui choisissent les rôles? Surtout que les acteurs ne sont peut-être pas d'accord.

-Ils n'ont pas le choix, rouspéta une voix.

Tout le cercle était abasourdi. C'était la première fois que Môri ne parlait pas pour se plaindre.

-J'ai pas eu le choix non plus.

C'était trop beau...

-Juliette a parlé, expliqua joyeusement le professeur. D'ailleurs, Motochika, je te met Capulet.

-Pardon?

-Tu es le père de Juliette.

Motochika resta silencieux un petit moment avant de sourire diaboliquement.

-Vu que c'est "Presque" Roméo et Juliette, on peut y ajouter un amour inceste entre un père et sa fille?

-Non.

Le délinquant perdit tout sourire et commença à râler.

-Lady Capulet, j'ai envie d'y voir Magoichi, ça te va?

-Pas de problème, répondit-elle.

Après avoir noté sur sa feuille, Mogami regarda les personnages et en attribua un à chacun. Date se retrouva en Mercutio, l'autre ami de Roméo, Sanada devint un officier, Fûma dû revêtir le rôle d'apothicaire, Ôtomo Sôrin devint Pâris, un jeune noble et Hattori, son pâge. Mitsunari et Ieyasu devinrent les valets des Capulet et Katakura Kojurô, celui des Montaigu dans les rôles de Samson, Grégoire et Abraham. Tsuruhime fut la nourrice de Juliette et Sarutobi Sasuke, son valet. Kobayakawa et Maeda devinrent Frère Jean et Frère Laurent, des moines franciscains, Nanbokou Tenkai se changea en Tybalt, le cousin de Juliette, Yoshitsugu, un cousin de son père, Kanetsugu était maintenant Balthazar, le valet de Roméo, Satake était le choeur et, enfin, et ce rôle lui allait très bien, Takenaka Hanbei incarnait le prince.

Après la formation des familles, les élèves furent divisés en trois cercles: d'un côté, les Montaigu, d'un autre, les Capulet et enfin, les Autres.

-Bien, les enfants, s'écria Mogami. Je peux voir que vous êtes motivés mais, vu que ça sonne... Je vous demanderai d'apprendre vos textes. La semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas là mais Hirotsuna-kun a le double des clefs et vous pourrez venir pour parler de la pièce, si vous voulez.

Tout le monde partit dans sa salle respective pour continuer les cours.

Voilà la fin du chapitre trois. J'espère que je ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim! Merci encore de lire mes fanfictions.


	4. Le jeu de la bouteille

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui commence! Désolée pour l'attente, je n'ai pas assez accès à mon ordinateur...

Au passage, je suis vraiment, extrêmement désolée si mon Yoritsuna est OOC, on ne le voit pas assez pour lui faire sa vraie personnalité... Je fais de mon mieux pourtant... Encore désolée. Dites moi s'il y a un autre personnage qui vous dérange.

J'aimerai aussi signaler qu'il n'y aura en fait pas le couple Nobunaga/Tenkai, ce sera Tenkai/Nagamasa (bien qu'il y ai toujours Nagamasa/Ichi) et si vous pouviez me trouver un bon couple avec Hanbei sauf avec Hideyoshi, s'il vous plaît (sinon, je laisse Hideyoshi/Hanbei ). Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

><p><strong>Le jeu de la bouteille<strong>

La semaine suivante, comme il l'avait dis, Mogami était absent. Hirotsuna était seul dans la salle, à attendre les autres élèves. Après dix minutes, il se leva, désespéré. Personne n'était venu. Soudain, il vit tout un groupe se diriger vers la salle de théâtre. C'était eux. Il sourit avant de courir vers les comédiens.

-Bah Hirotsuna, t'étais où, demanda Motochika. On te cherchait, nous.

-Je suis dans la salle depuis dix minutes. Je vous attendais.

Tout le monde entra et ils s'installèrent en cercle. Le délinquant prit la parole.

-Bon je suppose qu'on va pas travailler. Je vous propose un jeux.

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

-Le jeu de la bouteille selon mes règles.

-Comment ça, demanda Yukimura.

-Tu connais le jeu de la bouteille?

-Oui.

-Eh bien là, on va faire tourner la bouteille deux fois: La première pour désigner qui fera le gage et la deuxième pour savoir à qui il le fera subir. On a le choix entre dix gages: Un baiser dans le cou, le jeu du stress, lécher le majeur et l'index, mordiller l'oreille, faire un strip-tease, faire un massage, embrasse, enlever un vêtement à l'autre, emballer et descendre le doigt le long du corps.

Môri se leva brusquement.

-Je refuse de faire ces obscénités!

-Celui qui refuse de faire le gage enlève un vêtement... Tout ce qui se passe ici ne sort pas, ne t'inquiète pas, Motonari.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Chôsokabe.

Après que le râleur se soit rassit, Motochika sortit une bouteille en verre vide de son sac et la fit tourner.

-Ôtani...

Il la refait tourner.

-Doit faire un baiser dans le cou de Nanbokou.

le défié se leva et se dirigea vers Tenkai. Il se posa à côté de lui, poussa ses longs cheveux argentés et mit ses lèvres dans son cou. Après avoir fait ceci, il retourna s'asseoir et fit tourner la bouteille.

-Hanzô fait le jeu du stress à Sanada, dit-il en riant maléfiquement.

Les doigts d'hattori se posèrent donc sur l'une des cuisses de Yukimura, remontant très délicatement le membre sous les yeux râleurs de Date. Il s'arrêta net et fit tourner la bouteille.

-Ôtomo-kun mordille l'oreille de Sarutobi-kun.

-J'espère que t'as les oreilles propres, défia Sôrin.

-Ramène-toi, gamin, esquiva l'intéressé.

Le jeune blond s'approcha de Sasuke et se pencha vers lui.

-Aie, cria le mordu.

-Je suis pas un gamin.

Il retourna s'asseoir avec un petit air satisfait et fit tourner la bouteille.

-Chôsokabe fait un massage à Sanada.

Celui-ci se leva et se mit derrière Yukimura. Il commença à lui compresser le dos de ses mains expertes en jetant des coup d'œil vers Date. Il n'arrêta, retourna à sa place et fit tourner la bouteille à son tour.

-Sarutobi descend le doigt le long du corps de Fûma.

Sasuke ouvrit la chemise de Kotarô et fut surpris de voir une plastique si bien tracée. Il posa son index au niveau de sa clavicule et le fit glisser le long de son torse, puis de ses pectoraux.

-T'es bien musclé, dis-moi.

Il retourna s'asseoir afin de continuer le jeu.

-Magoichi, tu mordilles l'oreille de Môri-kun.

Le désigné frissonna à l'entente de cette phrase, se tourna vers la jeune femme et la dévisagea d'un regard noir.

-Si tu me touches, je t'irradies avec la force du Soleil, lâcha-t-il.

-Oh allez, Motonari. Ce n'est qu'une petite morsure.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Chôsokabe.

Magoichi enleva son ruban qu'elle avait autour du cou et dit:

-Si il est pas motivé, je vais pas le forcer.

Pardon? Motonari semblait outré par ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était pourtant elle qui l'avait obligé à garder le rôle de Juliette! Enfin, bref. Elle tourna la bouteille.

-Date fait un strip-tease à Katakura.

-Ah, enfin un bon défi, cria Masamune.

Il se mit devant Kojurô et enleva sensuellement sa veste, suivie de près par sa chemise. Tout ceci avait été fait avec un tortillement du torse qui ne déplaisait pas à la salle. Ce mec avait un corps parfait. Il fit une espèce de déhancher avant de retirer son pantalon. Kojurô n'avait rien raté de toute la scène. Ses formes étaient peut-être même mieux que celle de son petit copain, Sasuke, qui avait lui même un merveilleux corps. Il sembla déçu lorsque Date reprit ses affaires pour retourner s'habiller à sa place et faire tourner la bouteille.

-Satake descend le doigt le long du corps de Ieyasu.

Un rire se fit entendre et tout le monde se tourna vers l'intéressé. Ieyasu semblait s'amuser de sa situation.

-Allez, Satake, encouragea Date.

Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea en direction de Ieyasu. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et plaça un doigt sur son torse avant de le descendre maladroitement. Il posa un temps d'arrêt sur son nombril, le regarda dans les yeux et enleva sa main. Il repartit à sa place pour faire tourner la bouteille.

-Date fait un baiser dans le cou de Sanada.

Masamune eu un sourire plus que significatif et s'approcha de sa proie. Il la regarda dans ses deux orbites avant de poser ses lèvres sur son cou. Il le suçota gentiment sous le regard blasé des autres. il se recula après avoir léché sa marque et sourit avant de retourner à sa place.

-On avait dit un baiser Masamune, pas un suçon, fit remarquer Ieyasu.

Il ne l'écouta pas et continua le jeu.

-Hanzô lèche les deux doigts de Fûma...

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air complice avant de voir le premier prendre la main de l'autre. Il plia les trois doigts qui n'étaient pas l'index et le majeur et prit en bouche les deux restants. Il ressortit les deux phalanges délicatement tout en les léchant. Après avoir fini, il sentit une sorte d'onde négative dans le dos de Fûma. Tsuruhime semblait ne pas avoir apprécié la scène. Pour les autres, les pensées allaient plus vers un truc du genre "ils vont pas en rester là ce soir". Hattori ne dit rien et fit tourner la bouteille.

-Utsunomiya-kun fait un massage à Tsuruhime-san.

Le garçon désigné s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules après s'être placé derrière elle et commença des mouvements de va et viens agréables. Tsuruhime semblait s'être totalement calmé par rapport au gage précédent. Hirotsuna s'arrêta net et repartit s'asseoir pour faire tourner la bouteille.

-Yukimura mordille l'oreille de Date-kun.

Masamune sourit avant de désigner la lobe de son oreille droite à son agresseur.

-C'est une de mes zones érogènes si tu veux.

Sanada se dirigea vers l'homme qui venait de dire cette réplique et prit l'oreille désignée entre ses dents. Il commença par la léchouiller et la mordit ensuite. Date semblait beaucoup apprécier le geste de son compagnon, il fermait les yeux. Pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci, Yukimura retourna à sa place après avoir arrêté de le mordre. Il fit tourner la bouteille.

-Kuroda-kun emballe Anegakôji-kun.

Pardon? Yoritsuna croyait avoir mal entendu. Il n'avait pas parlé d'un gage avec Kanbe, n'est-ce pas? Il se sentit pâlir quand l'homme qu'il redoutait s'approcha de lui.

-je ne suis pas d'accord, finit-il par dire.

Motochika regarda le couple et vit les joues un peu rosies de celui qui venait de rouspéter. Il sourit narquoisement avant de dire.

-T'as pas le choix, Yoritsuna-kun.

Il avait bien insisté sur le nom afin de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Il n'eu pas le temps de riposter que Kanbe avait déjà attrapé sa tête d'une main et qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yoritsuna était maintenant obligé de faire la gage. Il laissa alors entrée libre et les langues partirent dans un ballet d'abord timide à cause du plus petit puis, Kanbe reprit le contrôle et ce fut plus brutal. Après leur concours buccal, ils se séparèrent et Kanbe essuya le petit filet de salive qui était resté sur ses lèvres avant de retourner s'asseoir et de faire tourner la bouteille.

-Sarutobi enlève un vêtement de Nanbokou.

L'homme aux tatouages sur le visage, Sasuke, se plaça devant Tenkai avant de lui demander de se faire souple. Il agrippa le col de sa veste et le fit descendre avec plus ou moins d'assurance sous l'œil intéressé de celui au masque, Tenkai. Après s'être échangé un sourire plus qu'étrange, Sasuke retourna à sa place et fit tourner la bouteille.

-Kojurô embrasse Ôtani-kun.

Le petit copain regarda son partenaire en lui faisant des yeux assez intimidant qui voulait dire qu'il le regretterait avant d'aller vers Yoshitsugu. Il posa tranquillement ses lèvres sur les siennes, recouvertes d'un bandages qu'il mettait toujours. Il mit enfin fin au baiser avant de retourner à sa place et de continuer le jeu.

-Utsunomiya-kun descend le doigt le long du corps d'Amago-kun.

Les deux sourirent discrètement à l'appel des deux noms puis Hirotsuna posa sa main entière sur le torse de son vis-à-vis. Il la descendit en écartant et rétractant ses doigts. Haruhisa se positionna de façon à ce que son partenaire puisse profiter de ses formes un maximum et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Il continuait à bouger sa main tout en redessinant parfaitement les lignes du torse présenté. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un petit instant, toujours avec le même air passif d'Haruhisa et le petit sourire d'Hirotsuna, et ce dernier décolla délicatement sa main baladeuse avant de rester accroupi devant son partenaire de gage. Il daigna enfin se lever pour aller faire tourner la bouteille.

-Chôsokabe-kun mordille l'oreille de Moto... Mori-kun.

Le plus petit déglutit pour deux raisons cette fois. La première parce qu'il avait failli l'appeler par son prénom et la deuxième qui était la plus horripilante, c'était de se faire... tripoter par cet abruti!

-Pas question, lâcha-t-il.

Il disait ça en toute connaissance de cause, Chôsokabe n'était pas Saica. Même s'il refusait, rien qu'à voir le petit sourire du plus grand, cela prouvait que le pauvre ne pourra pas échapper à cette sentence. Il passa de beige à cachet d'aspirine au moment même où Chôsokabe s'était levé, s'approchant par la même occasion du miséreux.

-Dommage, Motonari. Je ne suis pas très indulgent.

Avant que celui-ci ne pu riposter sa réplique habituelle, il se fit plaquer contre le sol, un Motochika assit à califourchon sur son torse et ses deux mains qui lui tenait fermement les épaules. Pour tous les autres élèves qui étaient assis dans la pièce, cette scène avait l'air de passer au ralenti. Chôsokabe s'approchait dangereusement de l'oreille de son dominé préféré pour la mordre trop doucement au goût du plus petit. Pour lui, tout devait aller très vite. Plus vite il l'aurait torturé, plus vite il aurait fini, ce qui n'était pas dans l'intention du dominant. Ses manières étaient devenues plus sauvages et il resserrait de plus en plus sa poigne contre les épaules. Môri finit par lâcher.

-Oï, Chôsokabe. T'es en rut?

Ce fut enfin le moment du grand silence. Le plus long depuis les trois heures de théâtre déjà passés ensemble. Motochika n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce que venait de lui dire sa victime. Il sourit narquoisement après un petit moment, comme s'il venait de réfléchir.

-C'est gonflé de la part d'un puceau.

Cette phrase avait semblé résonner dans la pièce, elle entraîna vite quelque sourires et des rire moqueurs, non pas à cause du fait qu'il n'aie aucune expérience, mais parce que le plus grand avait réussi à trouver la phrase tabou pour Motonari. Celui-ci était devenu rouge, rien à voir avec le médicament de tout à l'heure. On avait du mal à discerner si c'était de la honte ou tout simplement de la colère. Il réussit à libérer son épaule droite et colla une gifle à Motochika avant de lui mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre. Chôsokabe se poussa à cause du choc et laissa libre arbitre à Môri qui ne se gêna pas pour lui mettre un coup de pied extrêmement bien placé. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, après tout, se dégager d'un mec qui fait une tête de plus et pas loin de deux fois son poids, c'est crevant. Il retourna s'asseoir sereinement, comme s'il s'était débarrassé de la pire vermine qu'il soit. Après quelques minutes, Motochika se ressaisit, envoya un regard à Môri et se rassit avant de faire tourner la bouteille.

-Katakura lèche les doigts de Sarutobi, dit-il en grognant.

Les deux amants se défièrent du regard. Se lécher, ils l'avaient déjà fait une multitude de fois, ça ne les dérangeais pas le moins du monde. C'est ainsi que Katakura saisi la main de son vis-à-vis et qu'il croqua le bout des deux doigts. Il laissa ensuite passer sa langue pour plus de douceur, descendant le long des membres.

-Ouah, ça rappelle des souvenirs, murmura Sasuke.

Kojurô s'arrêta pour le regarder d'un air menaçant. Il croqua ses doigts sans aucune pudeur et les sortis de sa bouche avant d'approcher sa tête vers l'oreille de Sasuke.

-A ce soir.

Le pauvre tatoué avait eu tort de le défier. Kojurô prit la bouteille et la fit tourner.

-Maeda emballe Takenaka.

Et tout ceci était dit dans une telle finesse... Ironiquement parlant. Keiji se gratta la tête en rigolant nerveusement. Il reprit confiance en lui, une étrange lueur dans ses yeux et s'approcha de Hanbei. Celui-ci l'attendait et voulait que ce jeu stupide se finisse rapidement. La fleur bleu posa ses mains autour du visage du plus petit et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les langues se rencontrèrent pour commencer une belle valse. Les mains de Keiji étaient toujours posées sur les joues de Hanbei, il les fit glisser derrière sa tête pour plus d'entrain dans la danse. Le plus petit arrêta la danse pour reprendre son souffle.

-Un Dieu, pensa tout haut Keiji.

Tout le monde le regarda avant de pouffer de rire. Son propos n'était vraiment pas quelque chose à annoncer en public. Il devint rouge de gêne. Il retourna alors à sa place en souriant nerveusement.

-Bon, un dernier, et après, on bosse, proposa Motochika.

Tous acquiescèrent et Keiji fit tourner pour la dernière fois la bouteille.

-Tokugawa descend le doigt le long du corps d'Ishida.

-Encore, demanda Ieyasu.

-T'as pas le choix, continua Keiji.

Il se leva, regrettant de devoir refaire ce gage. Bien que sa victime soit des plus tendancieuse. Mitsunari s'était posé en tailleur, les bras le long du corps, l'air totalement blasé.

-Mon corps appartient à Hideyoshi-sama.

Un gros blanc se fit dans la salle. Vraiment, ils avaient le chic pour balancer des répliques suspectes.

-Tu sors avec le sous-dirlo, finit par demander Ieyasu.

-Non.

-Tu couches avec lui?

-Non.

-Alors, pourquoi ton corps lui appartient?

-...

Il n'avait pas trouvé sa réplique, cette fois. Il prit un air gêné, comme si cette question était toujours restée sans réponse. Enfin, Ieyasu ne se laissa pas découragé et posa sa main sur le torse de Mitsunari. Vu son air troublé, le plus grand compris qu'il devait en rester à un doigt. Il releva alors sa main pour garder son index sur le tronc de l'autre. Il le fit descendre sans rater une miette du changement de couleur de Mitsunari. Il croyait vraiment qu'il était à présent souillé. Ieyasu soupira, enleva sa main et retourna à sa place.

-On va dire que c'est bon, annonça-t-il.

Motochika se leva.

-Bien. On va se diviser en groupes de deux pour pouvoir apprendre les répliques plus facilement. En vous regardant pendant ce jeux, j'ai pu remarquer que certains avaient plus d'infinités pour d'autres.

-Tu te prends pour le prof, demanda Saica.

-Y a que moi qu'on écoute, ici.

-Soit.

-Donc, comme je disais, j'ai marqué des groupes: Amago et Utsunomiya, Anegakôji et Kanbe, Masamune et Yukimura, Fûma et Hattori, Ishida et Ieyasu, Katakura et Sarutobi, Kobayakawa, Ôtani et Nanbokou je vous ai mis ensemble parce que j'avais besoin d'un groupe de trois, Maeda et Takenaka, Naoe et satake, Saica et Tsuruhime et enfin, Motonari et Moi.

L'avant-dernier nommé blanchi.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Chôsokabe.

Ce dernier l'ignora royalement.

-Enfin, voilà. Et ça serait cool pour le prof qu'on apprenne rapidement nos textes.

Toute la classe semblait comme pétrifiée.

-Alors, tu sais bosser aussi, ricana Ôtani.

Tous partirent dans un éclat de rire, bien sûr, à part ceux qui n'étaient pas contents de leur groupe. La sonnerie retentie et tous les élèves repartirent dans leur salle respective.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Encore merci de lire ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez moi des reviews, pliz =3.<p> 


	5. Le sadisme et la justice

Nous voici dans un cinquième chapitre. L'histoire continue d'avancer et je vous fait l'honneur de mettre un Lemon! Bonne lecture. Je suis désolée que mes publications mettent autant de temps à arriver. Je n'ai pas de temps pour écrire...

* * *

><p><strong>Le sadisme et la justice<strong>

La semaine suivante, Tenkai s'était réveillé comme s'il venait de sortir d'un rêve révélateur. En effet, rêver de lui et le surveillant Nagamasa en train de coucher ensemble lui paraissait plutôt satisfaisant. Le seul bémol, il est marié. Lui et la CPE Ichi étaient époux et femme depuis bientôt deux ans, pour le plus grand malheur de Tenkai. Il avait aimé la femme pendant bien cinq ans et avait vu ses désirs tomber en fumée quand le seul homme qu'il ne pouvait pas blérer se l'était procuré. Ha, ça, pour parler de justice, Nagamasa était fort, mais pour respecter les sentiments des autres... Enfin, il ne pouvait certainement pas le découvrir tout seul. Tenkai passait son temps à maltraiter Ichi, c'était son seul hobby. Maintenant, il s'était trouvé une nouvelle cible. Il allait commencer à les souiller dès aujourd'hui, ça il se l'était promis. Azai et sa justice allaient en baver.

C'est sur cette pensée que l'élève se préparait pour aller au lycée. Coiffé, habillé, rassasié, il partit en quête de l'établissement. Comme à son habitude, il arriva à sept heure trente, une demi-heure avant le début des cours. Et ce, bien sûr, pour être sur place en même temps que Nagamasa et Ichi. Leur voiture se gara au parking, deuxième rangée, huitième place et les deux en sortirent. Ils aperçurent Tenkai, posé sur le trottoir, et le rejoignirent.

-Bonjour, Nanbokou-kun, dit Ichi de sa petite voix.

Ledit Nanbokou lui lança son sourire glauque habituel et la femme partit dans ses bureaux, laissant les deux hommes ensembles. Azai pouffa.

-Au fait, il paraît que tu fais parti du club de théâtre.

-Oui, répondit Tenkai "joyeusement". L'innocence de ces jeunes gens me donne envie de les torturer!

Le surveillant soupira avant de taper sur la tête de l'élève.

-Ne fais rien de stupide...

Il partit à l'accueil, suivi de près par Tenkai, pour poser ses affaires.

-Au fait, Azai, continua l'élève. Tu fais quoi ce week-end?

-Ce week-end? Je n'ai rien de prévu, je crois.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du plus jeune.

-Tu veux bien faire le tour des bars avec moi, comme autrefois?

-Oui... Je demanderai à Ichi.

Le rictus disparu d'un coup.

-Non, juste tous les deux, insista Tenkai.

-Mais... Elle va être toute seule à la maison.

-C'est bon pour une soirée. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de toujours rester ensemble.

Azai se mit à réfléchir.

-Oui, bon, d'accord.

La discussion prit fin sur un échange de sourires. Tenkai partit se poser devant sa salle en attendant la sonnerie. Il sortit une feuille et commença à tracer des traits. Bizarrement, ces fines lignes commençaient à représenter un personnage qui ressemblait au surveillant. Ce dessin n'avait absolument rien de soft : Azai était penché, la bave aux lèvres et à moitié sapé. Tout ceci avec un regard implorant. Des yeux que sa justice ne laissera jamais échapper. Il eu le temps de finir et de ranger le dessin avant la sonnerie et l'arrivée des premiers élèves. Uesugi Kenshin, le professeur de japonais arriva pour donner son cours. Cours tout à fait ennuyeux du point de vue du jeune élève d'ailleurs. Il n'écouta rien, trop occupé à penser à ce week-end qui pourrait se révéler fort intéressant. Un peu plus tard dans la journée vint l'heure de théâtre que Tenkai n'attendait pourtant pas spécialement... Cette heure passait trop peu vite, d'après lui. C'est alors très peu motivé qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle de théâtre, toujours aussi isolée. Il entra pour découvrir certains élèves déjà entré, dans la réserve.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, demanda-t-il sans saluer.

-Salut Nanbokou-kun, dit joyeusement Keiji. Nous sommes en train de regarder les costumes et les accessoires pendant que tout le monde n'est pas là.

Tenkai se mit à compter et à essayer de remettre les noms sur les visages des personnes présentes.

-Maeda Keiji... Kobaka Hideaki, je crois.. Et je crois que cette subtile jeune femme s'appelle Saica Magoichi.., pensa-t-il.

Il les regarda faire sans bouger le moindre petit sourcil.

-Tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps, demanda d'un air renfrogné la jeune Saica.

-Parce que vous voulez que j'aide? Je ne pense pas que ça serve à quelque chose... Vous êtes déjà trois. A moins que j'aide Kobaka-kun.

-Kobayakawa, dit ce dernier timidement.

Tenkai tiqua.

-Bon, vu que je me suis trompé, je vais t'assister.

Il sourit et s'approcha pour les aider. A peine eu-t-il le temps d'ouvrir une des armoires que tous les élèves arrivaient les uns après les autres, suivis du professeur. L'argenté regarda les trois élèves.

-Ca sera pour une autre fois.

Il sorti pour s'installer dans une ronde à peu près bien formé par les élèves, les autres arrivèrent. Le professeur prit la parole.

-Alors, mes petits Saica-kun, Kobayakawa-kun et Maeda-kun, vous m'avez trouvé des accessoires qui pourraient nous être utiles?

-C'est difficile à choisir vu que l'on vient juste d'attribuer les rôles, expliqua Magoichi. Il faudrait mieux d'abord apprendre les textes et donner des idées de costume avant de les chercher.

Mogami acquiesça.

-D'ailleurs, vous ne les avez toujours pas appris, ces textes?

Une grande partie de la classe baissa la tête, d'autres disaient qu'ils avaient presque finit et l'un d'entre eux l'avait apprit et le connaissait par cœur, Takenaka Hanbei.

-C'est facile quand on n'a qu'une seule réplique, rouspéta Chôsokabe.

-Je n'ai pas choisi de venir ici et d'avoir ce rôle. Tout ceci n'a été formé que pas le hasard.

-Bien, commença Mogami. Tu vas pouvoir nous montrer comment tu joues.

Hanbei soupira avant de se lever et de demander à tous le monde de bouger un peu, ce qu'ils firent. Il marcha à partir du fond, garda un peu le silence et d'un coup, se lança dans sa réplique. Elle était longue mais tellement bien dit. Ses mouvements étaient totalement en accord avec ses mots. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient abasourdis par cette représentation presque parfaite. Le seul bémol, il manquait le costume qui ferait de lui un vrai prince. Il finit son monologue avant de regarder tous les témoins. Mogami applaudit et se tourna vers les autres élèves.

-Bien, vous voyez ce que vous devez faire. prenez-le comme exemple.

Tenkai grogna quelque chose que personne ne comprit et prit son texte pour lire ce qu'il devait faire en tant que Tybalt. Kobayakawa et Ôtani regardèrent l'argenté.

-Il faudrait que l'on se voient en dehors des cours pour apprendre à jouer, proposa Ôtani.

-Si vous voulez, tant que ce n'est pas ce week-end.

-Tu as prévu quelque chose?

-Oui et je ne peux absolument pas le rater.

Il trouvèrent donc un arrangement en disant qu'il prendraient leurs heures de pauses comme heures de répétition.

L'heure de théâtre avançait à grands pas, pour une fois. Il ne firent pas grand chose à part parler un peu des costumes et un petit entraînement. Elle se finit, comme le reste de la journée qui avait semblé très rapide, du point de vue de Tenkai. Il pouvait penser tranquillement à ce qu'il ferait une fois Azai saoul... Il pourrait profiter de lui sans qu'il ne se débatte. Cette pensée donnait le sourire à l'argenté.

Le week-end arriva. Tenkai l'avait attendu si longtemps. Il avait rendez-vous avec Azai le soir de ce samedi à un bar qu'ils connaissaient bien. Il y passaient quand ils étaient plus jeunes et Qu'Azai n'était pas encore marié avec Ichi. Il y avaient de beaux souvenirs. Mais ce n'est pas dans ce bar que Tenkai pourrai faire le premier pas, de peur que ça arrive aux oreilles d'Ichi. non, il avait déjà tout prévu : Trop bourré pour rentrer, Tenkai proposerai à Azai de rester chez lui pendant la nuit. Se connaissant depuis si longtemps, le surveillant ne pourrait pas se douter. Il l'emmènerait alors dans le seul lit de son appartement en lui disant que le sofa n'était pas des plus confortable et l'y installa. Il se couchera alors ensuite auprès de lui et lui dirait choses niaises comme pas permis avant de déshabiller Azai parce que ses habits sentent l'alcool.

Tout ceci lui semblait parfait, il avait même ses menottes au cas où il se débâterait. Tenkai eu un rictus en pensant à tout cela. Voyant l'heure, il se prépara en prenant une douche et s'habilla d'une classe dont il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de porter. Il n'était pas habillé chic, loin de là. Il avait mit ses habits de jeunots : Un T-shirt noir moulant sous une longue veste à multiples ceintures placées un peu n'importe où, un pantalon gris assez moulant à chaînes et de belles Rangers noires. Ses cheveux laissés à l'abandon, comme d'habitude. Il n'aimait pas en prendre soin.

Il sortit de chez lui en prenant son porte monnaie et gagna le bar de rendez-vous. Azai était déjà là, attendant son élève et vieil ami.

-Bonjour Azai, dit furtivement Tenkai.

-Ah, te voilà, Tenkai.

-Prêt pour la beuverie? Je ne te laisserai pas te décourager.

-Evidemment, je ne serais pas là, sinon. Ichi voulait venir mais je lui ai dit de se reposer.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le bar qui les connaissait bien, ils furent salué et installés au bar. Commença alors la volée de verres alcoolisés. Il buvaient sans retenue tout en discutant de la nostalgie de ce genre d'endroit. Le point positif pour Tenkai, c'est qu'Azai ne tenait vraiment pas bien l'alcool. Après une petite douzaine de verres, ils payèrent la note pour changer de bar. Celui-ci était un peu plus proche de l'appartement de Tenkai mais aussi un peu moins accueillant. C'est du moins ce que pensaient les deux hommes à chaque fois qu'il allaient boire dedans. Ils commandèrent du saké, celui d'ici était particulièrement bon, c'était le seul point positif. Ils s'enfilèrent d'abord une bouteille. Azai commençait à tituber sur sa chaise mais en commanda quand même une deuxième. Tenkai s'amusait de la situation. Tenant particulièrement bien l'alcool, il ne se lassait pas de voir son surveillant préféré se plaindre des élèves du lycée. Il parlait de temps en temps d'Ichi mais cela ne pu déranger Tenkai. Après tout, ils sont mariés, quoi de plus normal. D'un coup, Azai s'affala sur la table, ce qui fit comprendre à Tenkai que c'était l'heure de rentrer. Oui, il allait pouvoir passer à l'action. Il fit relever son ami d'enfance en le soutenant par l'épaule, paya la note et sortit du bar.

-Je dois rentrer chez moi, Tenkai, dit difficilement Azai.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux? Je vais t'héberger, t'inquiète pas.

Azai grommela quelque chose avant de se faire emmener dans un petit appartement. L'élève le fit entrer et l'autre commença à avancer vers le canapé. Il se fit stopper par Tenkai qui lui tenait l'épaule.

-Il n'est pas confortable, viens, on va dormir dans mon lit, tu y seras mieux.

C'est ainsi, qu'il persuada Azai de le suivre dans sa chambre. Il le fit se mettre sous la couverture avant de s'installer lui aussi dans les draps.

-Tu vas t'endormir, Azai?

-Pour qui tu me prends? Je peux parfaitement rester réveillé pendant encore plusieurs heures...

-Vraiment?

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de Tenkai. Au diable la niaiserie. Tout ça, c'était pour les sentimentaux. Il fit un geste du nez et se tourna vers son surveillant.

-Tes vêtements sentent l'alcool. tu devrais te déshabiller.

Sur ces mots, Azai commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec d'énormes difficultés. Sous cette vision, Tenkai ne pu que le trouver mignon. Il approcha sa main d'Azai et l'aida à déboutonner sa chemise. Il la jeta par terre et regarda le surveillant se recoucher. Ses pensées allaient maintenant très vite. Il voulait arrêter tout ceci. Il posa sa main sur le torse d'Azai avant de le parcourir.

-Mh? Qu'est-ce que...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Tenkai qui s'empara de son dû. comme prévu, Azai se débattu maladroitement. L'élève prit alors les menottes qui étaient dan sa table de nuit et attacha les mains du surveillant à la tête de lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tenkai?

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder chaque parcelle du corps qui sera bientôt sien.

-Tu as un corps parfait, Azai. Il me donne très envie de le souiller.

Sur ces mots, il se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui mordilla sauvagement l'oreille. Cela fit réagir le pauvre surveillant. Il commença à bouger ses jambes pour le faire descendre, tout cela sans succès, bien évidemment, et se sentit déglutir lorsque les mains baladeuses de Tenkai commençaient à arriver au niveau de son entrejambe. Celui-ci lui faisait subir de légers souffles alcoolisés dans son cou tout en lui ouvrant son pantalon. Il plongea sa main dans son caleçon avant de trouver, à sa plus grande surprise, une belle érection. Il sourit.

-Pas très fiable, cette justice, Azai. Ca t'excite autant que ça de penser que tu vas tromper ta chère Ichi?

Il commença alors à lui faire de petits mouvements de vas et viens faisant ainsi gémir le plus vieux. Tenkai riait intérieurement face à ces petits cris si sensuels. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il commença à accélérer le mouvement tout en donnant des coups de reins plus qu'explicites. Voyant le visage de son compère rougir plus que d'habitude, il compris qu'il n'était plus très loin de la jouissance. Il arrêta alors ses mouvements et enleva le pantalon et le boxer d'Azai. Il sortit un flacon de lubrifiant, histoire de ne pas lui faire trop mal, en mit sur ses doigts et les inséra dans l'intimité du surveillant d'un coup. Celui-ci crispa de douleur.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais être gentil jusqu'au bout, dit sournoisement Tenkai. Je veux te voir souffrir sous mes mains expertes.

Azai se sentait divaguer, sûrement à cause de l'alcool, pensa-t-il, mais il en était tout autre. Oui, c'était évidemment ce liquide préparateur qui ne devait pas être très naturel... Son extrémité brûlait sous les vas et viens de son jeune ami. Il se sentait sale rien qu'à entendre ses propres gémissements, il y pensait, oui, il était bien en train de tromper Ichi, et il commençait à aimer ça. Il se tortillait sous le doigté expert de Tenkai. Tout ça allait quand même un peu trop vite pour lui, mais l'élève n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Ce dernier continuait ses caresses en même temps que la préparation. Il s'amusait à torturer le jeune justicier et, lorsqu'il fut visiblement près, il enleva ses doigts de son intimité. Il se déshabilla sous les yeux inquiets de son compagnon et lui présenta une verge plus que tendu à son extrémité. Malgré les supplications de ce que l'on pourrait appeler son futur amant, il le pénétra sans retenue. C'est sous un cri de douleur que Azai se tortillait.

-Sors de là!

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tenkai.

-Si c'est demandé comme ça.

Il commença ses mouvements de vas et viens plutôt brutaux et lécha le cou de son surveillant. Surveillant qui criait toujours, bien que les mouvements devenaient de plus en plus lents.

-Je t'ai fait mal, demanda Tenkai.

Il se prit un coup de boule un peu maladroit.

-Evidemment... C'est la première fois que je subis ça...

L'élève se massa un peu la tête.

-Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit le plus agréable possible, alors.

Il cessa ses mouvements pour laisser le temps à Azai de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Une fois le visage décrispé, Tenkai reprit ses vas et viens. C'est alors que le surveillant commença à sortir des gémissements plus sensuels que jamais. La chambre fut très vite envahie de bruits sourds extrêmement explicites. Tenkai commençait à accélérer de plus en plus mais, toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool, Azai ne put l'en empêcher, qui plus est, ses mains étaient toujours ligotées. L'élève commençait à ne plus pouvoir tenir, il mordit le cou de son surveillant avant de lui laisser un suçon plus que visible.

-Non!...Nh... Ne me laisse pas de marque...

Via cette supplication, Tenkai en laissa une deuxième. Il agrippa les hanches d'Azai avant de jouir en lui et de s'effondrer en riant. Il masturba lentement le surveillant qui éjacula peu de temps après.

-T'as... fini...? Demanda-t-il difficilement.

-Pourquoi? Tu en veux plus?

-Non... Pour que tu me détaches...

La respiration d'Azai était encore rapide, on pouvait voir son coeur battre à travers son torse nu. Tenkai fit un gros effort en se levant pour défaire les menottes. Il se réinstalla pendant que le surveillant se frottait les poignets.

-On ferai mieux de dormir, maintenant, dit-il en pensant à ce que dirait Ichi en voyant son mari marcher maladroitement.

C'est sur ces mots que les deux hommes s'endormirent, bien qu'Azai mit longtemps, histoire de repenser à ce qu'il venait de faire, c'est-à-dire, tromper sa femme. Lui qui se prenait pour une sorte de justicier et qui détestait par dessus tout les trahisons et il venait de lui en fournir une sur un plateau. Il resta éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut assez difficile pour les deux jeunes hommes. Un beau mal de crâne pour les deux et un bon mal de fessier en prime pour le plus vieux. L'argenté se leva assez rapidement pour aller prendre une douche et ramener un doliprane à son surveillant.

-Pas trop mal?

Un regard noir fut jeté vers le curieux.

-Disons que la tête, ça passera avec un doliprane... Pour le reste, je ne garantis rien.

-T'es en colère?

Le geste lent et dénué de bonne volonté d'Azai rencontra avec rage le ventre de Tenkai. Il avala le comprimé avant d'aller prendre une douche, de s'habiller et de sortir de chez son ami d'enfance sans un regard pour lui. Celui-ci soupira et imagina Azai en train de rentrer chez lui, l'air boitant. Cette vision le fit rire.

-Ta justice n'a pas tenu si longtemps, en fait.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou. J'espère que ce premier lemon vous a fait plaisir, qu'il vous a plus et tout le tralala. Je promet d'essayer de publier mon prochain chapitre plus rapidement... Et merci de lire ma fanfic. Vous pouvez me laisser des reviews si le coeur vous en dit.<p> 


	6. Le couturier

**Le couturier**

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs pour cette attente de deux ans… Donc je repars avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>-Bonne matinée, cousin ! dit lascivement Kanbe.<p>

- Le jour est-il si jeune encore ? Demanda Yoritsuna en s'éloignant de quelques pas, le visage rouge comme il était possible de l'être.

- Neuf heures viennent de sonner.

Kanbe se rapprocha de Roméo de manière brusque et non théâtrale.

-Oh ! Que les heures tristes semblent longues…

Mogami se leva, mécontent.

-Non ! Non ! Ca ne va pas du tout ! Roméo, tu ne dois pas fuir ton cousin, vous êtes censés être proches… Et toi Benvolio, sois plus doux dans tes gestes, on dirait que tu vas lui sauter dessus pour le tuer !

En effet, c'était l'heure du cours de théâtre et ils essayaient la scène 1 de l'acte 1, mais ce n'était pas un exploit du tout. Kanbe n'avait toujours pas l'air motivé pour jouer, Yoritsuna est plus que gêné par sa présence après ce qu'il s'est passé sous les escaliers le premier jour. Alors que Mogami leur faisait une piètre démonstration, assisté par Hirotsuna, de la manière de jouer, les autres regardaient le spectacle en rigolant. Sauf bien entendu le seul absent qui s'était réfugié comme à son habitude dans la réserve, Motonari. Il s'était posé contre la porte afin de ne laisser personne entrer, surtout le grand malotru Chôsokabe, et écoutait ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce d'à côté en soupirant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, se demandait-il. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte menant au couloir et cela intrigua Motonari qui fini par sortir de son terrier. Un élève un peu perdu entra sous l'œil curieux des autres élèves.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix basse mais grave.

Le professeur s'approcha de lui en tournant sur lui-même.

-Oui, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

Le pauvre jeune homme était assez mal à l'aise avec ce professeur, il regarda les autres élèves avant de se présenter.

-Je suis Shibata Katsuie, l'accueil m'a dit de venir ici. A priori, il y a un nouvel évènement mais j'étais absent depuis un mois pour maladie, alors je n'ai pas été mis au courant.

Les autres le regardaient plaintivement. Il aurait mieux fait de rester malade, pensaient certains d'entre eux, dont Kanbe. Mogami lissa sa moustache en se souvenant de sa liste.

-Ah oui, Shibata Katsuie, je t'ai inscrit aussi, je me demandais pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu. Ainsi donc tu étais malade.

-C'est cela.

Le plus vieux, regarda la liste des personnages tout en feuilletant le livre Roméo et Juliette. Un long silence se fit dans la place laissant les élèves qui ne connaissaient pas Katsuie le loisir de le détailler. C'était un beau garçon aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et des yeux couleurs vert émeraude. Il devait faire une demi-tête de plus que Motonari, si ce n'est plus. A vrai dire, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux, le même air blasé, la bouille fine et ronde, les traits fins. S'il n'avait pas la voix grave, nous aurions pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, sans poitrine bien entendu. Après ce court laps de temps où personne ne disait mot, Mogami soupira.

-Hélas, il n'y a plus de rôle disponible.

Il se mit à réfléchir, lui prit une main et la détailla. Elle était fine, de long doigts tout aussi fins.

-Est-ce que tu sais coudre ? Lui demanda-t-il, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

Katsuie le regarda, surpris. Personne ne lui avait jamais demandé cela. En effet, la couture se trouvait être l'un de ses loisirs, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Tous les habits qu'il portait en dehors des cours étaient de son fait. Allait-il enfin pouvoir s'en servir pour une autre cause que lui-même ?

-Oui, j'aime bien.

Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil à ses élèves avant de se retourner vers le nouveau membre du club théâtre, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

-Je ne peux pas te proposer de rôle, mais veux-tu bien être notre couturier pour les costumes ? Nous jouons Roméo et Juliette et il nous faudrait des vêtements d'époque, parfaitement ajustés et qui seraient accordés.

Katsuie regarda un a un les élèves assis à même le sol, sans oublier l'entrevue à travers la porte de Motonari, qui écoutait tout depuis le début.

-Bien sûr. Mais il faudra que je prenne les mensurations de tout le monde pour pouvoir me mettre au travail.

Mogami sourit bêtement sous sa moustache avant de désigner la petite salle où s'était recaché notre chère Juliette.

-Bien entendu, tu peux aller dans la réserve, il doit y avoir un mètre, je t'enverrais les élèves un par un.

Katsuie se dirigea alors vers la salle tout en s'inclinant légèrement devant les autres pour les saluer. Il entra et tout le monde entendit une plainte douloureuse venant de la pièce. L'élève fautif entra dans la réserve et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

Motonari se poussa et s'assit sur une malle fermée en acceptant ses excuses. Le nouveau membre lui tendu la main en se présentant.

-J'ai entendu quand tu t'es présenté dans l'entrée, lui dit notre grognon préféré. Je suis Motonari Môri.

Katsuie détailla les lieux qui étaient plutôt bien rangés. Trois malles gisaient sur le sol tandis qu'un grand étendoir supportait une grande quantité de vêtements de toutes sortes. Un banc était posé contre le mur, soutenant quelques épées en bois qui semblaient déjà avoir servi pour une pièce. Il se retourna vers Motonari.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres, c'est donc que tu ne joues pas ? Tu es aussi leur couturier ?

Le plus petit le regarda d'un air hautain.

-Pas vraiment, non. Je reste ici pour ne pas avoir à participer à leurs idioties.

-Je vois, et quel rôle joues-tu, demanda Katsuie en cherchant le mètre dans les malles.

Aucune réponse ne vint. La présence de Motonari ne détendait en rien l'atmosphère mais le nouveau ne semblait pas s'en soucier et sortit un soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, pendu sur une armoire en fond de salle.

-Bon, je vais commencer par toi, commença-t-il. Est-ce que tu peux te déshabiller pour que je puisse prendre tes mesures ?

Motonari hésita un instant mais après l'avoir observé plus en détail, il enleva sa chemise en premier temps. Katsuie lui passa le mètre froid autour du torse et nota la valeur sur une feuille préalablement sortie. Il fit de même avec ses épaules, ses poignets, son ventre et ses bras avant de lui demander d'enlever son pantalon pour pouvoir finir. C'est ainsi que Motonari se retrouva à moitié nu dans la même salle qu'un garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer et qui poser une chose froide sur le corps. Il frissonna lorsque le mètre fut posé sur une de ses cuisses. Katsuie était un peu blasé par tous les mouvements de Motonari lorsqu'il lui prenait les mesures des jambes. Il avait voulu enrouler son pied avec son objet en main lorsque son mannequin lui donna un grand coup en criant d'une voix aigüe. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre, l'un abasourdi, l'autre en boxer, se tenant le pied, les joues rougit. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce pour demander ce qu'il se passait. Et ce quelqu'un était bien évidemment Chôsokabe qui ne pu se retenir de siffler en voyant Motonari en sous-vêtements. Ce dernier se redressa vivement, laissant toute opportunité à l'opportuniste de le reluquer encore plus, et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible en essayant de se cacher. Non sans un dernier coup d'œil à sa proie, l'argenté ressortit de la salle en prévenant tout le monde que ce n'était rien, après tout, il était le seul à avoir le droit de voir Motonari aussi perturbé, bon maintenant, il y avait aussi l'autre couturier… Il devrait avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

-Désolé si je t'ai fait mal, dit Katsuie à Motonari.

-Tu ne m'as pas fait mal… J'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

Après un temps de gêne, le couturier l'invita à lui représenter son pied pour pouvoir prendre les mesures, mais rien n'y fit, il avait toujours se réflexe d'enlever son pied en rougissant lorsqu'il lui touchait un temps soit peu. Il réussit enfin lorsqu'il lui permit de garder ses chaussettes.

-Bon j'ai fini avec toi. Je pense que Mogami-sensei voudra que tu retournes avec eux pendant que je fais les mesures de tout le monde, non ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de son avis.

C'est sur cette touche de joie que Katsuie haussa les épaules et alla demander un autre élève. Magoichi vint dans la salle et s'aperçu de la présence de Motonari.

-Encore là toi ?

Il ne lui répondit même pas.

-Il faudrait que tu enlève ton haut, s'il te plaît, dit le couturier sans se soucier le moins du monde de la nature du nouveau mannequin.

Et cela ne semblait pas la déranger non plus, si bien qu'elle se retrouva tout de suite en sous-vêtements devant deux hommes de son âge. Katsuie pris ses mesures de la même manière que Motonari sans être troublé et lorsqu'il en eu fini avec le bas, lui pria de sortir et de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de venir. Tout le monde vint, ne faisant pas attention à la présence de l'intrus qui restait silencieux. C'est au moment où Chôsokabe choisit d'entrer qu'il daigna enfin se lever pour sortir et rejoindre les autres sous le regard curieux de Katsuie. Le plus grand ricana dans son dos avant de se déshabiller et de seulement porter son sous-vêtement. Pendant qu'il se faisait prendre les mesures, il entama la conversation.

-Alors, quelle était cette délicieuse réaction que Môri a eu tout à l'heure ?

Ne comprenant pas l'ampleur que pourrait avoir sa réponse, Katsuie répondu tout autant détaché que le moment où il était arrivé.

-Il a l'air sensible de la plante des pieds, alors quand je l'ai touché, il a réagi un peu bizarrement. Il marqua une pause. Je dois avouer que c'était plutôt mignon, finit-il par dire.

Motochika imagina facilement son Motonari totalement troublé s'il lui léchait cette zone, ses gémissements sensuels qui sortiraient de sa bouche. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se racla la gorge et se promit alors de tester cette zone sensible qui pourrait très bien être une zone érogène. Et de faire attention à ce petit brun entreprenant.

Tout le monde se fit prendre les mesures avant que la sonnerie ne sonne, indiquant ainsi la fin de ce cours. Tout le monde sortit de la salle, sauf Katsuie qui parla des différents rôles attribués aux élèves et ne fut pas trop surpris d'apprendre que Motonari était Juliette, jugeant que ce rôle de noble lui allait bien.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà. Enfin un nouveau chapitre fini ! Ecrit en moins de deux heures. Vous pouvez dire au nouveau jeu Sengoku Basara 4 qui m'a donné envie de continuer cette fanfiction. A la revoyure !<p> 


	7. Le boulet et le président

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre centré cette fois-ci sur un autre couple (je ne vous dis pas lequel, vous verrez bien en lisant).

Réponse aux review :

Karfaith : Ne pousse pas Môri à bout enfin, déjà que Motochika le fait tourner en bourrique toute la journée… Et rien ne laisse penser que mon petit et mignon (qui fait presque une demi tête de plus que Date) Katsuie drague Môri voyons… Il a juste trouvé l'une de ses zones érogènes et l'a trouvé mignon avec son petit cri aigüe, il faut bien un peu aider Motochika, mes lecteurs n'attendent que ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le boulet et le président<strong>

La journée s'annonçait plutôt tranquille pour notre président du conseil des élèves, Yoritsuna. En effet, le jeudi était un jour sans théâtre, il n'y avait donc pas de raison de croiser Kanbe, celui-ci étant dans une autre classe. Bien entendu, Yoritsuna l'évitait comme la peste depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, ne comprenant pas du tout ce geste, et il ne le voyait maintenant que lors des heures de théâtre. Son baiser n'aurait pas dû le déranger puisqu'il a des sentiments pour l'autre, mais il s'agit du contexte. Embrasser quelqu'un pour se débarrasser de lui est quelque chose d'abject, de son point de vue, bien évidemment. Yoritsuna était assis à son bureau, un crayon à la main devant une feuille blanche, dans la salle du conseil des élèves. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa tâche alors que celle-ci se trouvait être plutôt importante. Il était frustré, tout simplement. Haruhisa regarda son président poser sa tête sur le bureau en soupirant et fini par s'approcher de lui, inquiet.

-Tout va bien, Yoritsuna ? Tu n'as pas encore commencé ton rapport.

L'appelé se redressa en sursautant et regarda son vice qui semblait vraiment se préoccuper de lui.

-Désolé, je me mets au travail tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, il commença enfin à écrire, décidé à ne pas laisser son labeur pâtir de ses pensées superflues. Son rapport fut enfin fini, après une bonne trentaine de minutes à rédiger, effacer, re-rédiger, penser et enfin, signer. Il poussa un long soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il posa enfin son stylo. La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la reprise des cours, cours dans lequel Yoritsuna se pressa d'aller. Plus vite il serait dans sa salle, moins il aurait de chances de LE croiser. Par malheur, il croisa le groupe de Motochika, mais pas de Kanbe en vue, c'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. Il arriva donc dans sa salle sereinement et s'installa avant l'arrivée du professeur Kenshin, suivi de près par le directeur en personne, Oda Nobunaga. Tout le monde se leva pour l'accueillir et il leur demanda de se rasseoir. Il commença par la suite par parler des journées portes ouvertes qui se dérouleront dans cinq mois, leur demandant de tous se concerter pour savoir ce que leur classe présentera. Il demanda ensuite au délégué de classe, à savoir Sakon Shima, de lui donner la réponse au plus tard mercredi de la semaine prochaine. Yoritsuna pensa tout de suite à la représentation théâtrale que le club théâtre allait sûrement devoir présenter le jour des portes ouvertes, en espérant que les costumes que Katsuie devait confectionner soient prêts à temps. Oda finit par partir et la salle fut prise d'un tumulte que Kenshin fit vite cesser de sa voix aigüe. Le président écouta le cours silencieusement, en prenant des notes qu'un ou deux élèves demanderont à la fin du cours. Le travail lui permettait de penser à autre chose et cela le soulageait et lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il pensa à travailler plus souvent lorsque quelque chose ne se passe pas comme il le faut. C'est sur une note encourageante que le cours pris fin et laissa place à un suivant puis, le dernier. Et tout cela sans croiser une seule fois Kanbe de la journée. Peut-être était-il absent. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à notre président. Enfin, tout aurait pu bien se passer s'il n'avait pas reçu sa visite après les cours dans la salle du conseil. En effet, il venait d'entrer dans la salle, un papier en main et s'approchait nonchalamment du bureau de Yoritsuna. Ce dernier eu un petit mouvement de recul lorsque la feuille fut posée sur sa table, il regarda le nouveau venu avant de jeter un œil au document. Un avis d'exclusion à signer… C'était pour cela qu'il était absent aujourd'hui. Il prit un tampon et l'appliqua au niveau de la signature, signant ensuite de lui-même le papier puis le tendit à Kanbe qui ne bougea pas, sauf pour regarder Haruhisa qui se leva un peu trop rapidement.

-Yoritsuna, désolé, mais je dois filer. J'ai oublié que je dois aller chercher ma sœur à l'école ce soir, dit-il en préparant ses affaires.

Il sortit sous l'œil affolé du président qui ne voyait pas Kanbe partir également. Enfin seuls, le plus grand s'assit sur le bureau et regarda l'autre essayer de se concentrer sur ses documents. Un long silence se faisait entendre dans la pièce, seul le bruit du crayon sur le papier était discernable. Lorsqu'enfin Kanbe se leva du bureau et feint de partir, Yoritsuna se détendit complètement en soupirant. Il sentit par la suite une main qui lui agrippa l'épaule pour le retourner avec sa chaise roulante.

-Que… arriva-t-il seulement à articuler en se plaquant encore plus contre son dossier, pensant pouvoir fuir ainsi.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant le moindre geste de l'intrus qui tarda à venir.

-T'as pas à avoir peur, je ne vais pas te frapper, dit-il en posant sa main sur la joue de notre président préféré.

Seulement, ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui lui faisait peur. Il n'avait même jamais pensé à la possibilité que Kanbe puisse le frapper un jour. Il trouvait ce grand baraqué trop stupide pour tabasser quelqu'un de son envergure. Ou justement, peut-être pas assez stupide ? Il se mit à trembler de manière indiscernable et rouvrit les yeux pour le voir tout proche de son visage. De ce fait, il sursauta. L'autre se rapprocha de lui et joint leurs lèvres. Lèvres que Yoritsuna commençait à connaître, après tout c'était la troisième fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il força la jointure pour aller chercher sa jumelle et commencer une danse lente et sensuelle. Le président était rouge pivoine et sa tête lui tournait, il se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là, alors qu'avant, ils ne se parlaient presque pas. Ils mirent fin au ballet et Kanbe s'éloigna un peu, la main étant descendue sur le torse du plus petit, celui-ci étant d'ailleurs brulant et d'une toute autre couleur qu'à son arrivée.

-T'es amoureux de moi, dit le plus grand plus en affirmant qu'en demandant.

Yoritsuna voulu se lever mais la main posée sur lui l'en empêcha.

-Où crois-tu vouloir aller ? Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

Le président paniqua alors en voyant Kanbe déboutonner sa chemise et poser ses lèvres sur son torse au fur et à mesure. Il se sentait déglutir à chaque baiser qui était de plus en plus bas et enfin, la main arriva au pantalon, cependant, à son grand soulagement (ou son grand damne), il revint l'embrasser, lui laissant un petit instant de répit. C'est ce qu'il croyait, mais il sentit sa main passer dans son boxer avant de commencer à effectuer des vas et viens lents et frustrants. Yoritsuna se débattit pour le faire cesser mais rien n'y fit, Kanbe était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Le baiser prit fin alors que le mouvement continuait sur sa verge maintenant bien redressée, laissant le plus petit pousser des gémissements de plaisir étouffés. L'intrus se baissa pour appliquer sa bouche ou travail. Yoritsuna se rappela alors de la manière dont Môri avait réussi à dominer Chôsokabe en deux minutes lors du jeu de la bouteille. Il repoussa sa tête avec ses mains avant de donner un coup de genou qui devait normalement atteindre le ventre de Kanbe. Pour le plus grand malheur des deux protagonistes, celui-ci atterrit contre son menton, le sonnant violemment, laissant la force à Yoritsuna de le pousser en tenant son os douloureux. Kanbe s'effondra par terre et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, inquiétant ainsi le pauvre président.

-Eh, Kuroda… Il le secoua un peu. Bon sang, s'affola-t-il. Réveilles-toi, je ne veux pas avoir un mort sur la conscience !

L'assommé finit enfin par se réveiller, toujours allongé sur le sol. Il cligna des yeux et fut surpris de voir Yoritsuna au-dessus de lui, inquiet. Il grogna quelque chose d'imperceptible en se tenant la mâchoire.

-Bon sang, t'y vas pas de main morte, reprocha-t-il.

Anegakôji se formalisa de son toupet.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas agressé, je n'aurais pas fait ça.

-C'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse, se moqua Kanbe.

Il empocha une claque bruyante avant de voir le président ranger ses affaires et lui dire de se dépêcher de sortir en le traitant d'abruti, ce qu'il fit après avoir tapoté son épaule et s'être dépoussiéré. Yoritsuna s'effondra sur sa table après la fermeture de la porte. Il le traita intérieurement de tous les noms en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, il ferma la porte du conseil à clef et rentra chez lui en continuant à trouver des injures qui lui siéraient bien. Il continua d'étudier une fois arrivé chez lui, beaucoup plus concentré que lors de la journée toute entière.

Le lendemain, il commença par des cours banals comme la biologie avec le professeur Arumasa. Enfin, une heure après le repas, vint l'heure, ou plutôt les deux heures, de théâtre. Tout le monde était présent, même le couturier qui semblait avoir ramené de quoi coudre pendant que tout le monde répétait. Yoritsuna regardait Kanbe en chien de faïence et gardait le plus de distance possible entre eux deux. Yoshiaki leur proposa alors de jouer la scène 5 de l'acte 1, c'est-à-dire, la première scène de baiser. Motonari déglutit à cette annonce. Oh grand jamais il n'embrasserait quelqu'un contre son gré, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'une pièce de théâtre. Il commença donc à s'enfuir dans la réserve avant de se faire attraper les jambes par Motochika qui était assis non loin de lui. Il tomba en tonnant un petit cri strident. Tout le monde les regarda et se mirent à rigoler. En effet, leur position n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus anodin : Chôsokabe tenait les jambes de Motonari qui se débattait et donnait de légers coups de genoux dans ses épaules. Les agitations causèrent un remue-ménage qui les fit se tortiller tel un serpent autour d'une proie. Yoshiaki finit par les rappeler à l'ordre et le calme revint dans la salle, sauf pour un imperceptible grognement qui venait d'à côté de Chôsokabe. Le professeur demanda donc à Roméo, alias Yoritsuna, et Juliette, alias Motonari, de venir sur scène, ceux-ci ayant déjà certifiés il y a une semaine qu'ils connaissaient leurs textes. Le plus grand prit alors la main de Juliette d'une manière beaucoup plus théâtrale que lors de son jeu avec Kanbe et commença à jouer son texte, lui faisant des yeux de séducteur et de supplication :

-Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence : permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissant, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser.

Motonari, beaucoup moins à l'aise, regarda rapidement le publique et, en voyant que Motochika s'apprêtait à se moquer de lui au moindre faux pas, prit sa respiration et continua avec sa réplique, regardant Roméo dans les yeux :

-Bon pèlerin, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main qui n'a fait preuve en ceci que d'une respectueuse dévotion. Les saintes mêmes ont des mains que peuvent toucher les mains des pèlerins et cette étreinte est un pieux baiser.

Il se recula de quelques pas tandis que Yoritsuna s'approchait pour garder le minimum de distance entre eux.

-Les saintes n'ont-elles pas des lèvres, et les pèlerins aussi ?

Motonari buta sur sa réplique et se racla la gorge pour la recommencer directement après.

-Oui, pèlerin, des lèvres vouées à la prière.

Roméo se tourna alors vers le publique, se frottant les lèvres du bout des doigts.

-Oh ! Alors chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains. Elles te prient, il vint s'agenouiller en face de Juliette. Exauce-les, de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir.

Il lui prit une main et la porte à sa bouche, ce qui fit trembler Motonari qui déteste être touché par n'importe qui, si bien qu'il ne put dire sa prochaine réplique sans avoir la voix qui tremblait.

-Les saintes restent immobiles, tout en exauçant les prières.

Yoritsuna se releva alors, retrouvant sa plus grande hauteur et posa une main sur sa joue, comme l'avait auparavant fait Kanbe, dans la salle du conseil des élèves. Il fit sursauter Motonari qui le regarda d'un mauvais œil, mais n'y prit guère consistance.

-Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerais l'effet de ma prière, dit-il d'une voix douce et grave.

Il s'approcha doucement des lèvres de Motonari, et la salle était totalement absorbée par l'évènement. Les lèvres finirent par être jointent les unes sur les autres dans un baiser chaste.

-Vos lèvres ont effacé le péché des miennes, finit-il avant de se reculer de Juliette.

Aucune réplique ne vint cependant. Un long silence s'était installé.

-Môri-kun ? Appela Yoritsuna.

Il tapota son épaule et celui-ci tomba à la renverse, totalement inerte. Un grand brouhaha d'affolement se fit alors entendre, Motonari venait de s'évanouir. Motochika se mit alors à rire à grands éclats sous l'œil mauvais de Magoichi qui tentait de le ranimer comme elle le pouvait. Dans le tumulte, deux personnes avaient disparu : Yoritsuna et Kanbe. Ce dernier l'avait attrapé par le bras avant de sortir de la salle en le tirant. Il le mena jusqu'à son escalier isolé et le poussa en dessous sans préavis.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda le président hargneusement.

Kanbe plaqua sa main à côté de sa tête pour pouvoir le dominer pleinement de sa stature et le dévisagea.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Tu ne veux pas de mes baisers alors que tu es amoureux de moi, mais avec ce nouveau, t'es d'accord ?

Yoritsuna rougit légèrement en tournant la tête.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais, tu l'as déduit toi-même sans preuve, dit-il en sentant sa voix trembler.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas mentir, surtout lorsque la personne à qui il racontait des canulars était en face de lui et qu'il savait en fait la vérité. Kanbe se colla alors au corps de Yoritsuna et lui souffla à l'oreille. Le plus petit trembla en rougissant de plus bel et lâcha un soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Le plus grand ricana.

-Et avec ce genre de réaction, tu comptes convaincre qui ?

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son corps tout en se délectant des frissons qui ressortaient de l'organisme en face de lui. Il lui mordilla le cou sans obtenir la moindre résistance et jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au visage de Yoritsuna qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit.

-Allez, essaie de nier que je te plais, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il compressa fortement l'un de ses tétons avant d'entendre un fort gémissement enfin sortir de sa bouche. Il sourit et l'embrassa chastement, passant ensuite sa main libre dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux.

-Eh ben voilà, tu vois quand tu veux.

Il reprit son cou entre les dents, le mordillant gentiment, ouvrant progressivement sa chemise et laissant des sillons de bave de part et d'autre de sa peau. Il les conduisit sous les escaliers pour être cachés de tout intrus éventuel, l'allongea grossièrement et reprit ses caresses, arrachant des gémissements étouffés de son président. Son pantalon et son boxer furent vite baissés et, après avoir préalablement calé les genoux de son futur amant pour ne pas qu'il refasse son petit tour de la veille, il approcha la tête de sa verge déjà dressée mais ne la prit pas de suite en bouche, soufflant légèrement dessus pour pouvoir admirer les tremblements impatients de son interlocuteur.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, finit-il par dire.

Yoritsuna le regarda, un peu perdu à cause de l'effet ressenti par les caresses.

-Que…

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et je te jure que tu ne pourras bientôt plus dire autre chose que mon nom.

Le président sembla hésiter quelques instants, mais c'était sans compter les soufflements sur sa verge qui étaient insoutenable. Il posa ses mains dans la chevelure brune de Kanbe et souffla désespérément :

-Je t'aime… je t'aime depuis si longtemps !

Ses lèvres furent alors assaillies par leurs homologues, laissant se rencontrer ensuite les langues jumelles qui commencèrent une danse endiablée. Les deux hommes se partageaient l'un l'autre comme s'ils ne pouvaient faire autre chose pour vivre. Par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent mais reprirent aussitôt leurs lèvres. Kanbe finit par redescendre finir ce qu'il voulait commencer et prit enfin la verge présentée en bouche, la léchant d'abord de haut en bas, puis la suçotant en faisant des mouvements de vas et viens. Il présenta dans le même temps trois doigts à la bouche de Yoritsuna qui les lécha allègrement. Une fois bien humidifiés, ils furent présentés à son anus et l'un d'eux y entra, démarrant directement le même mouvement que celui exercé sur le muscle gorgé de sang. Une fois l'anneau de chair légèrement détendu, un deuxième entra, invitant dans le même temps à effectuer des mouvements de ciseaux qui firent gémir Yoritsuna de plus bel. Sentant qu'il était au bord de la jouissance, Kanbe se recula et appuya sur la veine de la verge pour l'en empêcher tout en continuant ses mouvements de vas et viens après avoir ajouté un troisième et dernier doigt. Quelques gémissements pus tard, il posa sa tête contre le torse de son Roméo.

-Ane, soupira-t-il. Je peux y aller ?

Ledit Ane fut surpris du surnom et lui murmura d'une voix suave.

-Tu as bien dit que tu ne me ferais dire que ton nom…

Prenant cette réponse pour une affirmation, il enleva ses doigts et présenta sa propre verge à son rectum pour l'enfoncer délicatement en grognant de plaisir. Il marqua une pause, le temps de le laisser s'habituer à l'intrusion et lorsqu'il bougea par lui-même, Kanbe commença ses vas et viens longs et lents. Les gémissements de Yoritsuna étaient d'abord plaintifs et douloureux mais devinrent rapidement remplis de plaisir. Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus violents et véloces si bien que le président ne se souvenait pas bien de l'endroit où ils étaient et poussait des râles de plaisir parfaitement perceptible pour quiconque s'approcherait à moins de 20 mètres d'eux, c'est-à-dire, par exemple, en venant des escaliers. Kanbe su qu'il avait enfin touché ce qu'il cherchait lorsqu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres se fit entendre. Il avait déniché la prostate de son partenaire qu'il se donna un plaisir de la pilonner plusieurs fois avant de sentir l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de sa verge. Yoritsuna venait de jouir. Cependant, les vas et viens tout aussi soutenus qui percutaient sa zone sensible sans retenue eurent raison de lui et il se retrouva avec une nouvelle érection.

-Ku…Kuroda, réussit-il à dire en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour y poser des baisers.

-Appelle-moi Kanbe.

Celui-ci fit complètement allonger son homologue par terre pour poser ses jambes sur ses épaules et pouvoir le pénétrer plus profondément encore. Yoritsuna ne pouvait s'arrêter de crier le nom de son nouvel amant et c'est ce même nom qu'il soupira lorsqu'il éjacula pour la deuxième fois, suivi cette fois-ci par le prénommé. Ils marquèrent une pause dans une position plus ou moins confortable afin de reprendre leurs esprits et leur souffle, puis Kanbe se retira de son antre chaud, sortit un mouchoir d'une de ses poches d'uniforme et s'essuya la verge et le corps avant de se rhabiller. Yoritsuna était toujours allongé par terre, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, et d'où il venait de le faire. Le président du conseil des élèves venait de coucher avec un homme dans le lycée, là où tout le monde aurait pu assister au spectacle.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, intervint Kanbe qui avait compris ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son amant. Il lui lança une serviette. Tiens, essuie-toi, on doit retourner en théâtre, avec un peu de chance, ils auront enfin réussi à réanimer ce cher Môri.

Une fois les deux rhabillés, ils retournèrent dans la salle et furent surpris de ne pas voir la Juliette désignée.

-Où est-ce qu'il est, demanda Kanbe qui ne prenait pas en compte les regards portés sur lui et Yoritsuna à cause de leur soudaine disparition.

-Il s'est enfermé dans la réserve après nous avoir tous insultés de personnes inutiles et dispensables, répondit froidement Magoichi en désignant la porte de la petite salle du menton.

Motochika pouffa avant d'appeler sa proie.

-Oï Motonari, ton Roméo est revenu !

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre de la réserve et une phrase assourdie résonna qui semblait ressembler à son discours préféré du moment :

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Chôsokabe !

* * *

><p>Fufu, nous voilà à la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plût, et si l'irrésistible envie de laisser une review vous prend, ne vous retenez pas, dévoilez vous comme l'a fait notre petit Yoritsuna ! A la prochaine.<p> 


	8. Deux heures perdues

Voilà le chapitre 8 pour le plaisir de mes lecteurs. Oui, je suis en vacances pour le moment donc j'en profite pour poster plein de chapitres, puisque que je vous ai fait poiroter pendant deux ans auparavant.

Réponse aux reviews : (merci beaucoup !)

karfaith : Oui oui, il va finir par arriver le Sakon, ne t'en fais pas. Ralala, ces impatients… Sinon, contente que ma fic te fasse rire, c'était l'effet recherché et ça marche enfin ! *trop contente* (Sinon, t'es pas obligée d'être méchante en faisant genre, tu voulais pas laisser une review TT-TT)

migguy-24 : Wow wow ! Je lâche ma boîte mail pendant une heure même pas et quand je me reconnecte, je suis assaillie par tes reviews ! Enfin, contente que tu sois satisfaite de pouvoir lire la suite, encore désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps alors que je t'avais dit que j'essaierais de poster rapidement. Là, je vais m'en donner à cœur joie, en espérant que mon inspiration ne me fasse pas défaut. Au pire, j'irais jouer à SB : SM D.

firona tourelles : Merci pour cette superbe idée ! Je vais pouvoir faire intervenir un des nouveaux personnages grâce à ça. Alala, les lecteurs et leur imagination qui fini toujours par aider l'écrivain… Que c'est ingénieux. Merci pour ta review également.

* * *

><p><strong>Deux heures perdues<strong>

Motonari avait fini par se réveiller de son évanouissement suite au baiser de ce stupide Yoritsuna. Ses joues étaient douloureuses et lorsqu'il demanda, pas très poliment, il est vrai, le pourquoi du comment, Tsuruhime lui avait répondu que Magoichi s'était un peu défoulée sur lui et il était parti se réfugier dans la réserve en traitant tout le monde d'êtres inutiles et dispensables, comme si cela pouvait blesser quelqu'un. La comédienne avait tout de même essayé de défoncer la porte pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles d'enfant gâté insupportable mais avait fini par abandonner lorsqu'elle entendit le verrou de la porte. Elle revint s'asseoir en l'insultant de tous les noms possibles. Yoshiaki voulu s'excuser auprès de Yoritsuna et lui proposer de recommencer la scène plus tard, mais l'élève avait disparu, ainsi que Kanbe. Personne n'avait fait attention à leur départ avant cela, cela fit ricaner les plus instinctifs, sachant ce qui passait dans la tête du plus grand, ainsi que Haruhisa qui était au courant de tout à propos de son ami et qui savait qu'il reviendrait sûrement en homme comblé à la fin de leur échange. C'est utile de servir de conseiller à Kanbe pour ses histoires d'amour. Ils jouèrent alors une autre scène en attendant le retour des deux protagonistes disparus. Cette fois-ci, Lady Capulet, soit Magoichi, et Capulet, alias Motochika, se mirent sur scène, une tension désagréable suivant la jeune fille. Ils commencèrent à jouer mais ce devint rapidement un grand bazar. La jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à jouer et lançait sans arrêts des regards haineux vers la réserve toujours fermée à clef, finissant par se stopper net, se tourner vers Motochika et prendre une voix massacrante.

-Bon va le chercher, il commence à m'énerver et j'ai vraiment besoin de taper dans quelqu'un !

-Il sortira quand il en aura envie.

Magoichi se redirigea donc vers la réserve pour en finir avec cette fichue porte avant d'être stoppée par le professeur.

-Allons, c'est bon retournez vous asseoir, on va faire une séance yoga pour calmer tout le monde !

A peine furent-ils assis que Yoritsuna et Kanbe revinrent, légèrement essoufflés et tous les regardèrent.

-Où est-ce qu'il est, demanda le plus grand des deux.

Magoichi se retint de tout casser avant de donner la direction de la réserve avec son menton.

-Il s'est enfermé dans la réserve après nous avoir tous insultés de personnes inutiles et dispensables.

Un rire se fit entendre suivit de près par une pique de Motochika destinée à Môri qui répondit par un bruit sourd. C'en fut trop, la jeune femme proposa un marché rapide à Katsuie qui accepta, s'approcha de la réserve et toqua à la porte, suivit de près par Mogoichi.

-Môri-kun, tu peux me laisser entrer, s'il te plaît, je dois récupérer quelque chose dans la réserve.

Le cliquetis de la serrure se fit directement percevoir et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. La jeune femme poussa rudement Katsuie par l'épaule avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Les autres élèves n'avaient pas en direct les images de ce qui se passait dedans, mais ils avaient le son : Une claque retentit d'abord, suivie de près par un grognement de douleur, une ou deux malles renversées, et d'après le bruit du bois, Magoichi avait saisi une épée et essayait de frapper Motonari avec, qui semblait les esquiver avec certaines difficultés d'ailleurs. Elle fini par l'attraper par le col, le soulever comme elle pu et l'éjecter hors de la salle avec perte et fracas. Mogami soupira alors avant de les rappeler tous à l'ordre et abandonnant l'idée du yoga, qui ne servirait à rien à ce niveau de bêtise. L'heure suivante se passa légèrement plus calmement, c'est-à-dire que Motonari n'était pas retourné dans sa réserve et que Magoichi s'était légèrement calmée. Une exclamation qui devait sans doute être de la joie se fit entendre. Katsuie venait de finir les deux premiers costumes qu'il avait commencés, à savoir celui de Thybalt et de Samson.

-Nanbokou-senpai, Ishida-kun, vous pouvez aller les essayer, s'il vous plaît ? Je voudrais voir si je dois faire des retouches ou pas.

Ils se levèrent donc et prirent les costumes avant d'aller se changer dans la réserve.

-Il se débrouille plutôt pas mal le petit nouveau, remarqua Tenkai après avoir fermé la porte.

-Evidemment, sinon, il n'aurait pas accepté de le faire.

Ils se changèrent ensuite en silence et ressortirent pour montrer le résultat aux autres. Mitsunari n'ayant pas un rôle important se retrouva avec un habit sobre, une veste arrivant au milieu des cuisses parsemée de broderies et de froufrous, d'une couleur marrons foncé, un pantacourt banc et des bottes noires en cuir. Katsuie examina le chapeau qu'il avait confectionné mais l'enleva directement de la tête de Mitsunari.

-Le couvre-chef te met trop en valeur pour un personnage si peu important, on l'utilisera peut-être pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Le déguisé haussa les épaules et laissa les autres admirer Nanbokou à son tour. Celui-ci par contre avait un rôle assez important, et ça se voyait sur le déguisement qui lui faisait gagner de la carrure. Il portait un long manteau gris foncé serré au niveau de la taille par une ceinture sombre, les manches du manteau au niveau des coudes jusqu'aux poignets étaient amples et composées de froufrous de la même couleur que le reste du manteau et il était surplombé par un col ouvert. Des grandes bottes d'allure ancienne, de couleur marron, lui arrivaient au dessus du genou, laissant tout de même légèrement dépasser le pantalon noir.

-Je tiens à dire que ces bottes sont difficiles à mettre, sourit-il.

Bien que l'effet soit suffisant, Katsuie trouvait que quelque chose manquait. Il demanda un élastique à quelqu'un et se mit derrière Tenkai après lui avoir demandé de se baisser légèrement pour être à sa hauteur. Il fit passer ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer un minimum, effleurant par la même occasion la nuque de son mannequin, et les regroupa tous pour passer l'élastique autour d'eux. Il finit par les attacher en une queue de cheval un peu lâche qui donna encore plus de crédibilité au personnage. La longueur des manches fut vérifiée, la pointure des chaussures également, tout était ok. Il se recula enfin pour voir l'ampleur de son travail et fut vraiment satisfait du résultat. Il allait leur demander d'aller se rhabiller lorsqu'un grand fracas résonna dans le couloir. Hirotsuna alla voir ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il aperçu un garçon de première année, avachi par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi, lui demanda-t-il.

Le garçon s'agenouilla devant lui et baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai fait tomber mes dés et quand j'ai voulu en rattraper un, je suis maladroitement tombé ! Il regarda le sol de la classe de théâtre, d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il y en a un qui a roulé sous la porte et qui est à l'intérieur de cette salle.

En effet, un dé était posé librement à côté du pied de Mitsunari que celui-ci ramassa et s'approcha de l'opportun pour lui tendre.

-Tu ferais mieux de jouer en dehors des couloirs, lui dit-il.

Il prit son dé en arborant un magnifique sourire, se leva, prit les mains du déguisé et le regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Puis-je vous demander votre nom, cher homme des temps anciens ?

Certains rigolèrent en entendant le surnom, mais cela ne fit pas rire du tout Mitsunari qui soupira d'agacement.

-Ishida Mitsunari, répondit-il tout de même.

-Je suis Shima Sakon, enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Il aperçu Yukimura dans la salle. Oh, salut Yuki !

Il repartit ensuite comme il était arrivé, mais sans le bruit. Les deux garçons retournèrent dans la pièce en se demandant comment il pouvait avoir autant d'énergie. Le cours se finit ensuite, laissant enfin une heure de répit à la classe de Motonari.

Ce dernier erra sommairement dans les couloirs avant de voir Mitsunari et Yoshitsugu en train de discuter dehors, il décida de s'immiscer dans leur petit groupe. Ils l'accueillirent amicalement et continuèrent leur discussion.

-Hideyoshi-sama doit sûrement être occupé dans son bureau à l'heure qu'il est, dit l'argenté d'une voix mi-boudeuse mi-admirative. Si seulement je pouvais l'aider dans son travail.

-Shihi, rigola l'autre. Il te récompenserait sûrement en nature.

Mitsunari s'insurgea suite à cette offense.

-Que dis-tu Yoshitsugu ? Comment oses-tu profaner de telles absurdités à son encontre ?! Hideyoshi-sama a sûrement une tendre et gentille femme qui l'attend chez lui derrière son tablier en soie, ne voulant lui dire que *bon retour, mon chéri* !

Il s'était levé lors de sa réplique et avait effectué des gestes perturbants qui ne signifiaient rien, sauf lorsqu'il joint ses mains pour imiter la femme. Motonari se demanda ce qu'il était venu faire avec un taré comme lui. Les élèves ne sont-ils pas censés ne pas supporter un vice-proviseur ? Yoshitsugu se moqua encore un peu de la vénération qu'avait Mitsunari à l'égard de Hideyoshi puis, ils parlèrent un peu des cours, puisqu'ils étaient tous les trois dans la même classe. Motonari finit par repartir vagabonder dans les couloirs où il se perdit lamentablement. Un mois dans ce lycée n'était apparemment pas assez long pour connaître parfaitement le bâtiment. Après avoir marché pour essayer de retrouver le bâtiment principal, il s'arrêta dans un couloir, s'assied et attendit la fin du cours, après tout, il pourra demander à quelqu'un qui sortira d'une des salles alentours. Il entendit enfin quelqu'un venir après cinq minutes d'attente, se décidant enfin à se lever, il déglutit lorsqu'il reconnu la carrure : Motochika. Cet homme devait avoir caché un GPS dans ses vêtements pour toujours réussir à le trouver. Motonari fit alors comme si de rien n'était, plutôt mourir que de lui avouer qu'il s'était perdu… Il pria le Soleil pour qu'il passe sans lui adresser la parole.

-Motonari, t'es perdu, lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

Oui, bon, il pouvait toujours rêver.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, Chôsokabe.

-Raah, t'es chiant avec ça, c'est qu'un nom, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête de manière agacée. Et t'as pas répondu à ma question.

Le plus petit le regarda de manière hautaine.

-Hun ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais perdu. Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité.

-Moi ? Je ne suis pas perdu, j'étais aux toilettes d'à côté. Toi en revanche, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là, il ricana.

-Je… je suis aussi là pour aller aux toilettes, mentit-il.

Motochika regarda la porte d'où il venait qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et dévisagea Motonari.

-Pourquoi t'y vas pas alors ?

-Je n'allais pas risquer de me retrouver seul dans une pièce fermée avec toi.

Un rire se fit soudain entendre dans le couloir.

-Qu'as-tu à rire, impudent ?

-T'es tellement pas crédible, mon pauvre Motonari ! Je t'ai vu assis quand je suis sorti des toilettes, et il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu m'aies vu entrer vu que tu parlais avec le détraqué et son double.

-Qui ? Et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

-Ishida et Ôtani… il s'approcha un peu de Motonari, le faisant ainsi reculer. Plus sérieusement, pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas être seul avec moi ? Aurais-tu peur ?

Le plus petit ne s'énerva même pas, pensant que la réponse était logique.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, ne joues pas avec moi, Chôsokabe.

Ledit Chôsokabe se colla au corps de Motonari et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Si je voulais jouer avec toi, je t'emmènerais de force dans les toilettes d'à côté et tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper.

En sentant son homologue déglutir il se recula et commença à partir.

-Enfin, je te laisse un peu de répit, tu vois, je suis indulgent. A tout à l'heure en cours !

Motonari le regarda partir avant de tilter, c'est vrai qu'il était perdu ! Il suivit donc discrètement Motochika jusqu'à arriver enfin dans le bâtiment principal, satisfait de lui pour ne pas s'être fait repérer par le plus grand. Sentiment qui paraissait naïf pour l'autre qui savait très bien qu'il était suivi depuis le début et qui arborait un grand sourire de victoire.

* * *

><p>Voilà, le chapitre 8 est fini. Désolée, il n'est pas très long lui non plus… c'est dur de faire un long chapitre ! Enfin, merci de toujours me suivre, et à la prochaine.<p> 


	9. L'endiablé et le délateur

Hey hey, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre et un nouveau couple en vue ! Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture.

Réponse aux reviews :

Karfaith : En même temps, qui ne s'est jamais perdu dans son lycée au moins un mois après l'arrivée, hein ? Et je ne m'amuse pas à m'immiscer dans ma fanfiction, comme tu dis '. Et sinon, Sakon ne connaissait pas encore Mitsunari avant ce chapitre, donc il n'allait pas lui faire la révérence ou quoi que ce soit d'autre à la première rencontre, enfin… quand à Katsuie et Tenkai, je me suis dit : « et si j'embêtais un peu karfaith qui attend patiemment (ou non) quelque chose entre eux deux ? ». Enfin, je te remercie pour ta review espèce de cornichon :p.

Migguy-24 : Eheh, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'a pas dérangée du tout, au contraire, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Pour Motonari, je me suis vraiment amusée en le faisant martyriser pas Saica, le pauvre. Enfin, merci pour ta review.

Firona tourelles : Je veux y jouer… TT-TT je ne connais pas plus que ça les personnages Sakon et Katsuie mais j'ai flashé sur ce dernier, donc obligée de le mettre dans ma fic. Sinon, non, pour Katsuie, je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire suivre Date. Ils resteront des connaissances du club, c'est tout. Et pour Sakon, c'est une petite surprise qui, je l'espère, fera rire quelques personnes ^^. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

><p><strong>L'endiablé et le délateur<strong>

-Tu viens répéter chez moi ?

Hirotsuna avait proposé cela à Haruhisa le vendredi après-midi, après le cours de théâtre pour le moins mouvementé. La pièce n'avait pas vraiment avancé à cause de la tension inter-troupe et puis, cela leur fera une soirée entre amis, pensait-il. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils quittèrent l'établissement le soir pour prendre le tram. Arrivés à celui-ci, ils montèrent dedans et, après avoir passé leur carte, s'assirent non loin de la porte, côte à côte.

-Oh, il faudra qu'on passe à un magasin avant d'arriver. J'ai quelque chose à acheter, dit Hirotsuna en souriant.

Et Haruhisa savait de quel endroit il parlait, il l'avait déjà entendu parler d'une super boutique où était vendus ce qu'il cherchait. Ce qu'il voulait se procurer était cependant un mystère. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Haruhisa détailla le véhicule et les personnes à l'intérieur. Il était simple, de couleur primaire bleue et les rembarres jaunes, assez confortable pour un trajet d'au moins une demi-heure, sauf bien entendu pour les individus debout. Parce qu'à cette heure, après les cours, beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes, que ce soient des étudiants, des enfants dont leurs parents n'avaient pas peur pour eux visiblement, des employés qui finissaient tôt aussi ou encore des personnes âgées. Enfin un peu de tout. Un groupe d'adolescents était d'ailleurs très bruyant non loin d'eux, il en reconnu un.

-Ieyasu, dit-il surpris.

Ledit Ieyasu le remarqua alors, ainsi que Hirotsuna qui n'avait pas fait attention à lui avant que son partenaire ne prenne la parole.

-Salut Amago, Utsunomiya. Il se rattrapa. Enfin, re-salut.

Les autres qui étaient avec leur camarade les regardèrent de travers comme s'ils étaient des opportunistes qui gâchaient leur petite fête, ou des indésirables. Enfin, pour nos deux protagonistes, ils n'étaient que des imbéciles.

-Vous en faites du bruit, finit par sortir Haruhisa. Essayes de ne pas trop déchoir l'effigie de notre lycée.

-Alala, le retour du vice-président du conseil de classe, se plaignit Ieyasu en rigolant légèrement. Tu parles vraiment toujours comme ça..? Enfin, ils me taquinaient, c'est tout.

Hirotsuna ricana en jetant un coup d'œil vers le groupe.

-Et ils faisaient quoi ? Si c'est du bizutage, je peux leur régler leur compte.

-Non, c'est des potes, intervint-il. Ils voulaient juste me faire cracher le morceau sur la personne que j'aime c'est tout.

-Tu veux créer ton « lien » avec quelqu'un, demanda le brun. Ca t'ennuie si je me joins au petit groupe, ça m'intéresse aussi !

Il éclat de rire en voyant l'air gêné d'Ieyasu et celui dépité d'Haruhisa. Au final, la bande se rapprocha d'eux en voyant que leur ami ne revenait pas et continuèrent à le taquiner mais rien ne vint. Avec Hirotsuna qui s'était rajouté à leurs gamineries, le bruit se faisait encore plus fort et agaçait légèrement Haruhisa qui aimait être au calme en temps normal. Après quelques arrêts, Hirotsuna donna un petit coup de coude à son partenaire de répétition.

-On descend là, dit-il.

Ils se levèrent donc, firent signe à Ieyasu et sa bande et sortirent du tram pour s'engouffrer dans une ruelle colorée et accueillante. Elle comportait plusieurs restaurants pour sushis, des boulangeries qui donnaient particulièrement envie à notre vice-président du conseil des élèves.

-Tu permets qu'on s'arrête ? J'ai particulièrement faim tout de suite, dit-il en détaillant l'un des magasins qui était enveloppé d'une délicieuse odeur sucrée.

Hirotsuna acquiesça et ils entrèrent dedans, découvrant une grande pièce dorée parsemée de paniers à pains sur les murs derrière le comptoir et dans les vitrines, plusieurs pâtisseries différentes étaient joliment présentées comme des éclairs au chocolat et au café, des mini gâteaux, des mini tartelettes et plein d'autres choses appétissantes. Haruhisa demanda une tartelette à la framboise, demanda à son homologue s'il ne voulait pas quelque chose qui refusa et, après avoir payé, ils sortirent tous les deux et reprirent leur route vers la boutique où Hirotsuna voulait aller. Pour ce faire, ils quittèrent la rue pour s'aventurer dans une autre un peu moins accueillante et légèrement sombre.

-Je peux savoir où on va ? Demanda Haruhisa pas vraiment dans son élément et se sommant si sa première idée était la bonne.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, rit l'autre étudiant. On va dans un endroit normal.

Sur ces mots, ils entrèrent dans un magasin rempli de figurines, cosplays et mangas en tous genres. Hirotsuna fut généreusement accueilli par la jolie vendeuse aux cheveux longs, noirs et soyeux qui semblait être une de ses connaissances, pour être directement conduit dans l'arrière boutique pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Haruhisa attendit son retour qui ne tarda pas. Il revint avec une figurine entre les mains, joyeux comme il était possible de l'être.

-Un tigre, s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, j'adore ces animaux, tu ne savais pas ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Leurs coussinets doux, leurs grosses pattes puissantes, leur pelage symétrique et soyeux, j'aime tout chez eux !

La vendeuse s'approcha d'Haruhisa et lui sourit.

-A chaque fois que l'on reçoit une nouvelle série de figurine de tigre, on lui en laisse une de côté.

Il la regarda, perplexe. Encore une nouvelle facette de son camarade qui était dévoilée et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au moins, s'il devait lui offrir quelque chose pour son anniversaire, il saurait quoi lui amener. Ils repartirent tous les deux et finirent le trajet à pied, la maison d'Hirotsuna n'étant qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons du magasin. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils saluèrent ses parents et montèrent directement dans sa chambre pour y poser sa nouveauté dans son incroyable collection déjà bien entamée.

-Bon, je te propose de grignoter un truc et ensuite de commencer à répéter.

Haruhisa acquiesça, descendant ensembles pour manger des tartines de confiture pour le collectionneur, des céréales pour le vice-président.

-Et cette passion pour les tigres, ça t'est venu quand, demanda-t-il.

-Depuis que j'ai huit ans. J'ai vu un reportage sur eux et je les ai trouvés magnifiques ! Si seulement nous pouvions en avoir comme animaux domestiques. Du coup, dès que le magasin où nous sommes allés a commencé à en recevoir, j'y vais tous les deux jours pour savoir s'ils n'ont pas une nouvelle figurine.

-Et aussi un peu pour la vendeuse, suggéra Haruhisa.

Hirotsuna le regarda de travers, comme s'il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Eh bien… il secoua sa cuillère, l'air gêné. Vous donniez l'impression d'être très proches tous les deux, c'est tout.

L'hôte haussa des épaules.

-C'est normal, c'est ma cousine.

Haruhisa se sentit alors très bête sur le coup. Le fait qu'elle puisse faire partie de sa famille ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit et il s'était emballé pour rien.

-Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui, pardon ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hirotsuna.

-T'en pince pour elle, demanda-t-il en rigolant.

-Que… Non, elle n'est pas mon genre !

-Mais oui. De toute façon, elle est mariée et enceinte de deux semaines, il marqua une pause. Mais les femmes prises sont peut être ce que tu cherches au fond.

Haruhisa fini par s'exaspérer.

-Mais non, j'ai dit. Finis tes tartines, qu'on aille répéter.

Plus personne ne dit mot avant qu'ils ne reviennent dans la chambre, une petite tension dans l'air. Ils sortirent leur livre et commencèrent par faire tout d'abord une italienne puis, après avoir posé les ouvrages, ils jouèrent d'abord intensément, puis de plus en plus mollement avec le temps.

-Non, je ne pense pas que tu devrais le jouer le jouer comme ça, dit Hirotsuna.

-Oui, je sais, mais je ne suis plus motivé…

L'hôte n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il pensait qu'un membre du conseil des étudiants était toujours au top de sa forme, toujours prêt à se donner à fond dans son travail, mais peut être était-il la seule exception.

-Oh allez, ça fait à peine une heure qu'on répète !

-Ca fait exactement deux heures et cinquante deux minutes.

Il s'effondra sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller afin de se reposer. Hirotsuna sortit une de ses consoles, la Wii, et prépara deux manettes.

-Ca te dit un jeu ?

-Ouais, c'est quoi, demanda-t-il en se redressant.

-Sengoku Basara !

Il répondit par un « connais pas » et après lui avoir correctement expliqué les règles, qui n'existent pas réellement, et montré la manière de jouer, ils commencèrent une partie. Evidemment, Hirotsuna était bien meilleur au début, mais Haruhisa attrapa rapidement le coup de main et s'amusait à lui piquer les bonus, ce qui n'était pas vraiment grave en soit, bien qu'ils commençaient à construire une sorte de compétition. L'hôte piqua la manette de son invité et l'empêcha de jouer pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, le tenant à distance comme il pouvait. Alors qu'Haruhisa était totalement affalé sur lui pour l'empêcher de progresser à son tour, quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre sans frapper.

-Hiro, tu sais qui a…? Ooh.

Ils se redressèrent rapidement en l'entendant.

-Machi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'agissait de la cousine rencontrée tout à l'heure. Elle prit un air affreusement désolé, comme si elle venait d'interrompre quelque chose.

-Je suis venue rendre visite à la famille, mais je vois que je dérange… Je vous attends dans la cuisine, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi !

Elle ressortit de la chambre laissant les deux garçons perplexes face à son interprétation de la scène vue. Hirotsuna éteignit le jeu et invita Haruhisa à la rejoindre. Ils descendirent donc tous les deux quelques secondes plus tard, la retrouvant assise à la table de la cuisine en train de discuter avec un homme. Elle les aperçu.

-Oh, vous auriez pu finir, voyons, il ne faut pas avoir honte.

Ils se regardèrent sans bien comprendre.

-Si tu veux parler du jeu, on a sauvegardé y a pas longtemps, donc c'est bon.

Elle rigola d'une manière qui exaspéra tous les garçons de la pièce.

-Présente moi à ton copain, Hiro voyons. Même si nous nous sommes rencontrés tout à l'heure dans le magasin.

-Amago-kun, voici ma cousine, Machiko Suzuki, et son mari, Takeshi Suzuki. Machi, Take, je vous présente Amago Haruhisa, un camarade de classe.

-Et petit ami, je présume, conclu la cousine.

L'invité se figea un moment en la dévisageant grossièrement.

-Non Machi, nous sommes juste amis…

-Allons, tu ne vas pas me faire avaler ça. Tu me connais trop bien Hiro, je sais tout !

-Je sais surtout que tu adores imaginer des couples homosexuels là où il n'y en a pas. Il se tourna vers Haruhisa. Elle a fait pareil avec Take avant de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Hirotsuna servit des verres à tout le monde après s'être installés à table pour discuter plus amplement. Pendant qu'il était partit chercher des amuse-gueules, Machiko en profita pour interroger Haruhisa.

-Entre nous, vous sortez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se crispa légèrement.

-Non, comme Utsunomiya-kun vous l'a si bien dit, nous ne sommes que camarades de classe. Je suis ici pour que nous répétions la pièce de théâtre.

-Mh, quelle pièce ?

Un petit silence s'installa, laissant à Haruhisa le temps de se demander s'il pouvait en parler. Entretemps, Hirotsuna revint avec la nourriture.

-Quelle pièce, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Il vient de me dire que vous répétiez une pièce dans ta chambre, vous allez jouer quoi ?

-Oh… Roméo et Juliette.

Elle éclata de rire, laissant les bouches closes pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle se calme, ce qu'elle finit par faire.

-Et vous jouez quel rôle, demanda le mari.

-Je suis Montaigu et lui, Lady Montaigu.

-Vous vous atteliez bien à la tâche à ce que j'ai vu.

-Non, là nous jouions à un jeu vidéo et Amago-kun m'empêchait de jouer, soupira Hirotsuna.

Elle continua de les taquiner jusqu'à ce que les parents, maîtres de la maison, ne viennent participer à la conversation. Haruhisa fut présenté plus amplement et la mère de famille lui proposa de rester dîner chez eux.

-Oh non, je ne voudrais pas déranger, et je n'ai pas prévenu mes parents.

Hirotsuna lui tendit un téléphone en souriant, le priant de leur demander. A priori, il voulait finir la partie de tout à l'heure. Il donna donc un coup de fil et eu même l'autorisation de dormir chez eux. Ainsi, après un copieux repas, divinement bon soit dit en passant, les deux camarades remontèrent dans la chambre. Ils rallumèrent la console et recommencèrent à jouer.

-Ta famille est très sympathique. Bon, Suzuki-san est assez agaçante avec ses allusions déplacée…

Hirotsuna ne répondit pas, l'observant jouer sans vraiment faire attention à son propre personnage.

-Eh, t'es mort, fais un peu attention à comment tu joues, lui reprocha Haruhisa.

L'hôte mit le jeu sur pose et attrapa une mèche de cheveux de son invité pou jouer un peu avec, se rapprochant légèrement de lui, le surprenant par la même occasion.

-Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Utsunomiya-kun ?

Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, étant dévisagé de cette manière par un regard soutenu.

-Je me suis dit que je rajouterais bien une réplique à Montaigu, répondit-il, la voix basse, grave et sensuelle.

-La… laquelle ?

Il finit par se coller complètement contre lui, les lèvres touchant son oreille.

-« Ma lady, pourquoi ne laisserions-nous pas notre fils tranquille un moment, que nous puissions profiter pleinement de notre mariage qui a été pris d'assaut par sa naissance ? »

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa en se positionnant plus en avant de lui, quémandant l'entrée de ses lèvres. Haruhisa le repoussa légèrement, complètement perturbé par son geste.

-Mais… enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Ce… Ce n'est pas la question ! Bafouilla-t-il. Ce qu'a dit ta cousine t'est trop monté à la tête. Nous sommes camarades de classe, tu te souviens ?

-Et si je voulais être plus pour toi ? Plus qu'une personne avec qui tu répètes une pièce ou prêtes tes devoirs ?

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un instant avant que Hirotsuna ne s'éloigne en soupirant.

-J'ai compris, je me suis monté à la tête. Excuse-moi.

Alors qu'il allait se relever, Haruhisa lui agrippa le bras en rougissant.

-Tu… tu es vraiment sérieux ?

-Evidemment, je n'irais pas embrasser un autre mec pour une pièce… Pas comme Yoritsuna et Môri.

Il marqua une pause avant de se rapprocher de son homologue.

-Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord si je suis sérieux ?

Haruhisa rougit encore plus, ce qui suffit comme réponse à Hirotsuna qui l'embrassa encore une fois. Une danse calme d'abord débuta entre leurs langues qui s'étaient rejointes, une main glissa sur le torse de l'invité qui se sentit tout chose. Elle se glissa vers l'un de ses tétons et le pinça à travers le tissu de l'uniforme qu'il portait toujours, arrachant des petits gémissements à son propriétaire qui étaient étouffés dans la bouche de l'autre. Autre qui ouvrit la veste de son homologue et l'enleva, faisant de même avec sa chemise qu'il portait en dessous. Ils s'éloignèrent afin de respirer un peu, laissant loisir à Hirotsuna d'aller taquiner les deux morceaux de chair directement avec sa langue et ses dents cette fois-ci. En même temps, ses mains s'agitaient un cran en dessous, essayant tant bien que mal d'ouvrir le pantalon d'Haruhisa sans voir ce qu'il faisait. Ledit Haruhisa éteignait ses gémissements en mordant dans son bras, ne souhaitant pas alerter la maison, c'était compréhensible. Un fois le pantalon ouvert, il fut enlevé, suivit de prêt par le caleçon, découvrant ainsi une magnifique érection qui fut prise en main. Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre. La langue s'amusait encore à torturer les tétons, les faisait languir en faisant le contour sans les toucher vraiment. Enfin, il les suça entièrement l'un après l'autre tout en malaxant le sexe gonflé de plaisir, effectuant des va et vient langoureux.

-Hi… Hiro… On peut se mettre sur le lit… ? Ha !

Il fut soulevé et affalé sur le matelas comme un sac, les mouvements ne tardèrent pas à reprendre leur rythme. Hirotsuna commença enfin à se déshabiller, sentant Haruhisa près de la jouissance. Il arrêta tout gestuel sur son sexe et descendit sa main à son intimité avant de prendre, grâce à l'autre main, soudain inactive, une lotion dans sa table de nuit. Il l'appliqua au rectum avant d'y enfiler un doigt et de commencer de nouveaux mouvements de va et vient, tentant de le détendre. Haruhisa se crispa sous l'intrusion qui ne lui était pas familière et s'accrocha aux épaules de son homologue en gémissant de plus bel. L'anneau de chair plus souple, un deuxième ne tarda pas à s'introduire délicatement arrachant un petit cri de douleur aiguë au vice-délégué. Il démarra sans tarder les vas et viens, hoquetant de plus en plus d'impatience, puis introduit un troisième doigt tout en mordillant généreusement le cou de son homologue. Il mima le geste de ses hanches pour montrer sa frustration et se stoppa légèrement lorsqu'un gémissement plus fort se fit entendre.

-Tu as senti ? Je l'ai trouvée, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sans attendre de réponse qu'il ne prévoyait pas, il pilonna sa zone sensible tout en reprenant ses mouvements de hanches. Il finit enfin par enlever ses membres de l'anneau de chair avant de se positionner en face et de s'y insérer délicatement. Haruhisa se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur et de plaisir à la fois. Un temps de latence s'installa, laissant le pénétré s'habituer à l'intrusion, puis les mouvements d'abord calmes commencèrent, ressortant et rentrant avec fluidité. Ensuite, il commença à vraiment accélérer son déhancher oubliant par la même occasion le bruit que les gémissements causaient, ainsi que les craquements du lit malmené. Il plaça confortablement son camarade pour avoir un meilleur appui et éviter de lui faire mal, tout en lui laissant des suçons distinctifs sur le cou et tout le reste du corps. Sa main ne perdait pas le mouvement, continuant de le masturber au même rythme que ses vas et viens qui étaient maintenant devenus agressifs. Il sentait qu'il commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud. Il était au bord de la jouissance, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Haruhisa. Il accéléra la cadence pour profiter au mieux de la chaleur intérieure qu'éprouvait sa verge, frottant les parois et au bout de quelques minutes, il éjacula dans un cri de jouissance étouffée dans le torse de son amant. Il se retira rapidement pour aller directement lécher le sexe de son partenaire qui était encore magnifiquement gonflé. Il dégagea d'abord de sa langue le liquide pré-séminal avant de taquiner ses bourses en les suçotant. Il longea ensuite toute la longueur de la verge en suivant la veine extrêmement bien dessinée à cause du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Arrivé au gland, il engloba le sexe et recommença des vas et viens soutenus et langoureux tout en suçant en même temps. Le rythme se fit de plus rapide, porté par les gémissements émis et remplissant la pièce. Il remit un doigt dans son intimité pour ne pas délaisser sa prostate le temps de le finir, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. En effet, alors qu'il martyrisait pour la énième fois sa pauvre zone sensible et sa verge dressée et frétillante, Haruhisa explosa dans la bouche d'Hirotsuna, criant par la même occasion le nom de son hôte. Il retint graduellement sa respiration pendant que l'autre avalait la semence pour ne laisser de preuve que l'odeur et peut-être des micros que sa cousine avait laissés dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle était allée aux "toilettes". Il faudra qu'il vérifie, sinon, elle aura des moyens de pression sur lui. Il enleva le doigt de l'anneau de chair en remontant vers le visage d'Haruhisa pour l'embrasser chastement. Il sourit.

-Tu vois, je ne pense pas que tu l'aies regretté.

Son amant rougit fortement avant de se cacher sous la couverture en pensant à toute la famille qui était présente et qui avait dû entendre leurs fabuleux ébats. Hirotsuna ricana légèrement en lui caressant la chevelure qui osait dépasser du tissu chaud.

-Avec un peu de chance, ma cousine ne sera pas derrière la porte, ou avec un caméscope au niveau de la serrure.

-Merci de me rassurer !

Pour s'auto-réconforter, l'hôte se leva et aller ouvrir la porte et, surprise, il n'y avait personne. Encore heureux, il était toujours nu. Il enfila rapidement un caleçon, un pantalon et une chemise et descendit en laissant son invité bouder dans son lit. Grand bien lui fasse. Il trouva Machiko assise à la table, un sourire satisfait, laissant deviner ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ou de voir.

-Viendrais-tu de quitter le couloir, chère cousine ?

-Non ! Mais par contre, ton Haru est vachement expressif et je crois que vous avez rempli une cassette de mon mini-caméscope que Take m'a offert pour mon dernier anniversaire et que j'avais soigneusement caché dans ta chambre.

* * *

><p>Fufu, voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini. Celui-là a mis plus de temps à venir que les trois derniers, mais bon, quand on n'a pas d'inspiration, il faut savoir patienter et ça fini par venir tout seul (la preuve, je vous ai fait poiroter pendant deux ans et pouf ! Quatre chapitres en moins de deux semaines !) Enfin, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plus, que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes, que vous appréciez toujours autant ce que j'écris et peut être auriez-vous envie de me dire tout cela via une petite review ? Oui, c'est de la viande, et alors ? C'était Aeshma-nya à 02h34 du matin le 30 avril 2014 ! Bonne fin de nuit pour ceux qui dorment et bonne attente du prochain chapitre qui aura enfin deux chiffres ! (Je suis vraiment en forme à cette heure-ci…)<p>

PS : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un délateur, c'est un espion ou un traître. Je trouvais que ça allait bien à Haruhisa vu qu'il donne des infos sur Yoritsuna à Kanbe (ouh le vilain!).


End file.
